Pas d'exception
by Juste D
Summary: 7x00 C'est vrai que Lucille s'en est donné à coeur joie l'autre soir… Alors aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé d'être gentil… Surtout que vous avez vraiment l'air de déterrés, non ? !Rating M!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey !**_

 _ **En fait, je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter ! Alors j'ai juste changé de fichier, après Pas Celle Qu'On Choisit, et j'ai continué de clapoter…**_

 ** _Ca vous dit ?!_**

 _ **6 chapitres sont à prévoir.**_ _ **Comme pour Pas Celle... Tara est revenue à Alexandria.**_

 _ **Et puis comme ce n'était pas prévu, et que je ne veux être ni**_ _ **dégoûtée de ma médiocrité,**_ _**ni influencée par la série - m'étant faite une idée personnelle de l'homme à la batte ( pour rappel, je ne lis pas le comic, donc je ne suis inspirée que par les chevilles de JDM… o.O) - je vais publier sans doute un chapitre par jour d'ici le 23.10 ; sauf si vous me dites NON ARRETE LE MASSACRE PAR PITIE… of course.**_

 _ **De plus, pour signalisation aussi, cette petite suite est beaucoup, beaucoup plus violente dans les actes, sexuels principalement, je préfère prévenir tout de suite… et c'est même pas lemon hein, c'est plutôt méchamment sanguine… :/**_

 _ **Enfin, ma conclusion devenant habituelle, l'univers de TWD et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne perçois aucun bénéfice pécunier si ce n'est mon amusement personnel et le plaisir de partager avec vous.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et merci de votre avis (cause que là, je vais sur un terrain un peu inhabituel pour moi et que j'ai peur moi-même d'aller à l'encontre de cet homme…)**_

* * *

 _ ***EDIT**EDIT**EDIT**EDIT***_

 _ **Me revoilà donc aussi ici… 'cause que… enfin, vous savez quoi… je vais donc faire les p'tites modif' qui s'imposent entre **... qui me fend le coeur….**_

 _ **Comme pour Pas Celle, je ne modifie que les décès et non les départs...**_

 _ ***EDIT**EDIT**EDIT***_

* * *

Emma pose sa tasse remplie à moitié de son thé tiédi sur le comptoir, fixant le flic qui vient de lui poser ses trois questions.

Restée silencieuse depuis son entrée fracassante dans sa maison, Daryl, Carl, Enid et Tara sur ses talons, elle sait qu'elle n'a pas l'intention de lui répondre. Elle sait qu'elle n'a pas l'intention de les suivre, d'intégrer leur groupe.

Mais il continue de la fixer, patient, attendant qu'elle ouvre enfin la bouche.

.

.

Des éclats de voix se font entendre dans la rue, par la porte d'entrée restée grande ouverte, distrayant tout le monde, levant d'un coup la tension dans la pièce.

Intrigué et ne pouvant ignorer l'urgence évidente au dehors, Rick pointe la jeune femme du doigt, avant de se diriger vers la sortie :

"J'en n'ai pas terminé avec toi, jeune femme !" l'avertit-il avant de sortir.

Tous le suivent à nouveau d'un mouvement unanime dans la rue.

*Aaron* arrive en courant vers Rick.

"Eugène a ouvert le portail ! Ils sont dans Alexandria !" crie-t-il, affolé.

Rick se tourne vers Carl qui tient Judith dans ses bras.

"Rentre à la maison avec Enid, restez calmes. Tara, rentre aussi, somme-t-il à la jeune femme brune près de lui.

\- Non ! proteste-t-elle

\- Tu rentres : il ne te connaît pas, on ne va pas lui donner le bâton pour nous faire battre !

\- Il a déjà sa batte… marmonne Daryl, qui se fait toiser illico par le flic, peu amène.

\- Vous rentrez, je ne veux pas qu'il vous voit… un point c'est tout. Tout le monde rentre.

\- Rick… l'interpelle Daryl, en lui faisant signe de regarder à l'opposé de la rue.

Le barbu se dirige vers la sortie de la ville, apercevant un petit groupe d'hommes qu'il identifie immédiatement comme étant les hommes de Negan. Il montre une dernière fois la maison 101 à Carl pour qu'il obéisse sans un mot de plus. Les deux femmes et l'enfant courent se réfugier vers la maison, tandis que Rick, suivi de Daryl, s'avance rapidement à hauteur d'*Aaron*, puis vers le groupe. Il faut les empêcher d'approcher, de pénétrer plus avant dans la ville.

Les trois hommes s'approchent du groupe, et tournent à l'angle de la rue. Le portail métallique resté grand ouvert est derrière les 5 hommes lourdement armés. Daryl aperçoit Eugène, pantois, prostré, près de la porte en fer. Inutile.

"Voilà celui que je suis venu voir !" s'exclame joyeusement le grand homme en noir, à la tête du groupe.

Un sourire carnassier illumine son visage anguleux. Il avance d'un pas assuré sur le bitume, occupant volontairement le milieu de l'avenue, ses hommes s'écartent derrière lui, pour occuper toute la largeur de la voie. Rick sait que cette disposition est volontaire, orchestrée, travaillée.

*Aaron* à sa gauche, Daryl à sa droite se sont, certainement inconsciemment, écartés de lui, mais ils sont restés sur la même ligne, pour qu'à seulement trois, ils occupent également la largeur de la rue.

Mentalement, Rick visualise l'équipement de chacun. *Aaron a bien son remington. Mais il regrette que ce ne soit pas Abraham, l'imaginant, son fusil d'assaut collé en permanence au dos. Rick l'imagine, en un éclair, dormant avec. Ce n'est pas le moment de divaguer, là ! C'est Aaron qui est prêt de lui, c'est lui qui a donné l'alerte, et il doit s'en contenter…*

Daryl n'a pas d'arme à feu sur lui, et encore moins son arme de prédilection. Il ne doit avoir que sa longue lame toujours à sa place, à sa ceinture. Mais le chasseur est capable de miracle, il a confiance.

Et lui a son colt, à sa place, toujours en évidence. Mais ils ne sont que trois contre 6…

Il aperçoit bien Eugène au loin, mais aucunement Gabriel ou Spencer.

Ils s'approchent encore en silence et Rick prend le temps d'une inspiration. Il sait que les mots ne sont pas la priorité. Il doit connaître les intentions de l'homme, qui ne sont de toute manière aucunement bienveillantes.

"Je sais que ça ne fait même pas une semaine qu'on a fait connaissance… mais, putain, vous me manquiez vraiment déjà de trop… Je sais que c'est court pour venir réclamer mon dû et que des putain de patates ne poussent pas en quatre jours… Alors je me suis dis que je pouvais peut être venir prendre de vos nouvelles, sans vous réclamer rien pour cette fois… ? En bon voisin, quoi ! Surtout que je vous ai déjà bien amochés dès notre premier rendez-vous… Mais c'était de votre faute aussi ! levant les bras au ciel, mimant son impuissance.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez alors ? demande Rick, froidement.

\- Savoir comment vous allez, déjà ?! Ca va ?! Je sais que c'est dur…"

Il fait bien mine d'être navré, penchant la tête sur le côté, regardant les trois hommes l'un après l'autre, son sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

En plein jour, Negan paraît encore plus grand, les épaules plus droites, plus larges, le blouson lisse et brillant. Le foulard rouge fait comme une tâche sanglante au niveau de sa gorge. Rick se jure intérieurement qu'un jour, du vrai sang jaillira de ce foulard et qu'il ravalera son sourire plein de dents blanches.

"C'est vrai que Lucille s'en est donné à coeur joie l'autre soir…regardant sa batte au bout de sa main droite . Alors aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé d'être gentil… Surtout que vous avez l'air d'être encore sous le choc, vous avez vraiment l'air de déterrés, non ?! riant de sa plaisanterie en se retournant pour capter l'avis de ses gars derrière lui qui ricanent comme un seul homme.

\- Ca va… commence Rick. On va bien…

\- Pfff vous en n'avez pas l'air hein ! Et pourtant vous avez encore du boulot pour préparer tout ce que vous me devez ! Alors je me suis dit que pour vous donner du coeur à l'ouvrage, je pourrais vous donner une bonne motivation… N'est-ce pas digne d'un bon voisin ?!

Rick lui jette un regard interrogateur, ne comprenant pas où il veut en venir. Il sent qu'il perd encore du terrain, ne sachant pas de quoi il veut parler. Mais il préfère rester silencieux face à l'homme bavard.

"Comme je vous ai dit : vous m'avez tous manqué… mais y en a un d'entre vous qui m'a vraiment turlupiné le cerveau ces trois putain de dernières nuits…

\- Quoi ?! marmonne Rick, fronçant les sourcils, ne pouvant plus cacher son incompréhension.

\- Tiens ! La voila ! Ma petite squaw…

Negan se penche encore sur le côté, suspendant ses mots, en désignant du bout de sa batte tendue, Emma, derrière les trois hommes.

Rick suit son regard et se retourne, découvrant la femme brune, derrière lui. Il ne l'a pas entendue approcher. C'est vrai que quand il a donné ses directives à Carl et aux filles, il n'a plus fait vraiment attention à Emma. Ses mots s'adressaient implicitement à elle aussi, évidemment. Alors de la découvrir là, silencieuse, il perd encore davantage pied, la fusillant d'un regard incrédule.

Il se tourne à nouveau face à Negan, reprenant contenance, faisant un pas sur la droite, pour se mettre sur la trajectoire du regard de l'homme en noir, comme pour l'empêcher d'atteindre la jeune femme. Negan se met à rire en portant sa tête en arrière, comme s'ils leur offraient un spectacle hilarant.

Rick réalise que Daryl a eu le même réflexe, sentant son ami derrière lui à son tour, marmonnant un "même pas en rêve, connard…" que lui seul comprend.

.

.

Emma a suivi les trois hommes. C'est vrai. Elle avait pourtant bien pris sa décision de ne pas suivre le groupe, de rester à Alexandria, de ne pas s'impliquer dans les prochaines décisions que Rick pourrait prendre. Mais quand le flic a ordonné à Carl de rentrer, elle n'a pas pris cela pour elle et elle s'est vue trottiner à quelques pas des hommes qui prenaient place sur la largeur de la rue, sans un regard en arrière. Elle n'a pas réalisé que concentrés sur les nouveaux venus, ils n'ont pas eu conscience, ou n'ont pas tenu compte de sa présence, à un pas en arrière, bien en vue. Mais Emma est ainsi : elle décide dans sa tête et fait tout le contraire dans sa vie, parce qu'il y a toujours un événement ou une raison que son coeur lui fait suivre, sans plus écouter sa raison. Ils ne sont pas armés, ou si peu, face au groupe d'en face. Et il y a Carl et Judith la-bas, dans la maison 101. Rien que ça est une raison suffisante pour se tenir là, et tenter d'empêcher ces hommes d'aller plus loin.

Elle observe le dénommé Negan. Elle se souvient parfaitement de lui, de cette nuit d'horreur. Mais même en plein jour, l'homme est tout aussi terrifiant à ses yeux, encore plus grand que dans son souvenir où elle était pourtant à genoux ; avec son sourire narquois, son allure noire, svelte et agile, à n'en pas douter. La violence froide qu'il incarne lui gèle encore les veines. Des images de cette nuit infernale claquent en flashs insupportables devant ses yeux. Mais elle ne peut être que subjuguée par l'horreur qu'il lui inspire.

Elle n'entend plus les mots qu'ils échangent.

Elle ne revient à elle qu'au moment où Negan se penche sur sa droite et qu'il capte enfin son regard de loin, son sourire blanc toujours accroché aux lèvres. Leur contact visuel ne dure qu'une seconde, interrompu par l'épaule droite de Rick et l'épaule gauche de Daryl qui viennent s'interposer dans le même mouvement devant ses yeux.

Rick la toise froidement de son regard de glace, habituel à son égard, lui semble-t-il. Tandis que Daryl recule d'un pas pour s'approcher encore, il tend son bras gauche vers elle, entourant à tâtons sa taille, comme pour la guider, pour qu'elle se mette définitivement derrière lui, voulant la camoufler du tueur insensible. Elle l'entend bien baragouiner comme à son habitude mais son trouble indéniable l'empêche de comprendre ses mots.

Emma ne se dégage pas, fixant docilement les carreaux de la chemise du chasseur qui la dépasse de plus d'une tête. Mais son cerveau cherche une solution à toute vitesse.

.

.

"Revenez dans quelques jours et on vous donnera ce que vous avez demandé… commence à négocier Rick, ne voyant pas quoi faire ou dire d'autre, vu la tournure des événements.

\- Ca, c'est sûr et certain, lui accorde Negan, aimablement.

\- Vous l'avez dit vous même : vous ne nous avez pas laissé beaucoup de temps. Il faut qu'on se prépare à notre nouvelle mission pour vous...

\- Bien sur Rick, je comprends tes contraintes et j'entends ta bonne volonté… Mais j'ai vraiment pas été bien ces derniers jours… son air encore navré sur le visage. Tu sais forcément ce que c'est : quand tu vois une putain d'nana qui te prend direct aux tripes et qui ne veut plus sortir de ta tête ! T'as forcément déjà connu ça, mon pote !? Nan ?! C'est obligé, tout homme a déjà vécu ça… Ton copain, derrière, aussi, j'suis sûr… Rien qu'à le voir là, j'suis sûr qu'elle lui fait des trucs !

\- Ca ne va pas être possible, déclare Rick, d'une voix se voulant ferme, ne relevant pas ses insinuations salaces.

\- Me dis pas ça, putain ! d'un ton déçu, levant encore sa batte d'un geste faussement désespéré. Elle est mortelle vot' copine là ! C'est sûr que la p'tite Rosita ou la black ne sont pas mal non plus… Je suis clairement moins adepte des maladives, par contre… Mais elle… inspirant dans un sifflement, elle est carrément ma came, ouai ! D'ailleurs, elle a fait quoi à ses cheveux ?! J'adorais trop son style ! Je pensais qu'elle était vraiment une guerrière indienne et je vois qu'elle n'est qu'une fermière pionnière… un sourire amusé, regardant encore ses hommes qui hochent la tête d'approbation.

\- Ce n'est pas le marché qu'on a conclu… tente encore Rick. On avait parlé de ressources alimentaires… on peut ajouter du matériel, si vous voulez, mais d'aucune manière, je ne vous donnerai qui que ce soit de mes gens...

\- Bien entendu ! Tu vas nous filer la moitié de ta bouffe et de tout c'que t'as, on est bien d'accord. Mais tu m'as pas écouté, mon pote… J'ai dit que je n'étais pas venu pour prendre notre dû… J'suis là juste pour vous motiver un peu… C'est une visite de courtoisie pour vous et une invitation pour elle… tendant Lucille encore dans sa direction.

\- Même pas la peine d'y penser ! l'interrompt Daryl, n'y tenant plus.

\- Daryl…! murmure Rick en guise d'avertissement.

\- Il a raison… s'y met *Aaron*. Vous n'aurez pas la fille…

\- Et pourquoi ça ?! demande Negan cette fois vraiment amusé.

\- Parce qu'on a besoin d'elle… commence *Aaron* s'avançant vers les hommes.

\- Ah ! En fait, c'est toi qui te la tapes ?! Amusant… ! commente l'homme en noir, *l'observant longuement, visiblement aussi incrédule qu'intrigué, puis reportant son regard sur les deux autres hommes, comme évaluant leur rôle*.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous *Aaron* ?! chuchote encore Rick, interloqué.

Le flic *connait l'affection que l'homme éprouve indéniablement pour Emma, mais il sait aussi qu'elle est d'un tout autre ordre…* Alors qu'est ce qu'il lui prend de prendre sa défense aussi ouvertement ? Qu'est ce qu'il cherche ?

"Putain, les gars, vous me trouez l'cul là ! A vous voir tout hirsutes, comme des p'tits chatons tout énervés, je me dis même que vous êtes tous les trois à vous la farcir ! Excellent, les mecs ! Respect ! Sauf que ça ne me dégoûte pas de m'y coller aussi, désolé... se penchant pour essayer encore d'apercevoir Emma derrière les deux hommes. Depuis qu'on s'est vus, je ne pense qu'à son regard de petite tigresse, brrr… ! simulant un frisson exagéré de plaisir. Alors qu'en fait, elle a visiblement la taille d'une crevette ! Une petite chatte qui crache, j'adore aussi, ça me fait tout autant bander, hein ! Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec elle…Allez, soyez pas chien, quoi… Putain, ça fuse ce matin, pas vrai les gars ?! riant de ses jeux de mots douteux, se tournant encore vers ses hommes, hilare.

.

.

Daryl n'en peut plus de tous ces bavardages. Ce type est puant et grossier. Il faut en finir. Qu'est ce que Rick est en train de foutre là ?! Il faut lui rabattre son clapet ou lui mettre une balle, c'est pas vrai ! Evidemment, il n'a aucune arme sur lui pouvant faire le boulot. Surtout qu'en plus de ce grand psychopathe, Daryl n'a pas manqué d'apercevoir Dwight, en retrait, qui le fixe sans relâche, sa propre veste sur le dos, un sourire supérieur en coin juste pour lui. S'ils étaient armés, ils pourraient jouer le coup, et avec *beaucoup* de pot, ils toucheraient Negan, *Aaron toucherait certainement quelques* types sur la gauche, et lui ceux de droite. En commençant par ce connard à la gueule cramée. Le chasseur lui a promis qu'il lui ferait la peau et il tient toujours ses promesses, surtout avec ce genre de trouduc.

En même temps, les choses se sont encore accélérées à une vitesse impossible à suivre. Il a couru derrière Rick, concentré par l'alerte d'*Aaron*, et il n'a encore plus fait attention à la jeune femme sur ses pas. Cette fille peut-elle vraiment être discrète au point d'en devenir un moment invisible ?! Encore une idée saugrenue due à la fièvre, sans doute.

Un frisson l'a saisi en même temps qu'il a compris que l'objet de convoitise de Negan se tenait juste derrière lui, à découvert, bien visible, et qu'il s'agissait d'Emma. Son Emma. Un refus impérieux a alors enserré tout son esprit et tout son corps, se tendant, faisant barrage entre elle et lui.

Il a encore reculé vers elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de la tenir dans son dos, seul endroit immédiat où elle peut être en réelle sécurité selon lui. Il se rassure aussi comme il peut de la savoir à portée de main, au cas où la situation déjà tendue soit à nouveau hors de contrôle.

Et depuis, le pseudo Sauveur mégalo les saoule encore avec ses discours à rallonge… et il se croit drôle avec sa perversité à gerber, ce connard fini…!

Il n'aura pas Emma, il peut toujours se brosser…

Tout à son dégoût, il n'entend plus les mots du chef de clan en face. Du mouvement dans son dos le fait revenir à la réalité, sentant de légers chatouillements sur ses bras nus, réalisant que ce sont les cheveux de son amie très proche de lui .

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous Em'... ?! murmure-t-il en tournant légèrement la tête vers elle

\- Ce que j'ai à faire… Il va vous foutre la paix ensuite…

\- Non ! chuchote-t-il plus fort. Arrête de gigoter !

\- Si ce n'est que moi qu'il veut, qu'à cela ne tienne…

\- Qu'est c'que tu racontes ?! n'osant comprendre la signification des mots de la jeune femme.

Daryl voit son amie porter sa main au pan de son vêtement, sous son bras. Il aperçoit le holster qu'il lui a confié la nuit passée. Avec ses grandes mèches sombres recouvrant ses épaules et descendant jusqu'à sa taille, il n'a pas réalisé qu'elle pouvait être armée de son 357 sous sa veste.

"Em' arrête tes conneries… ! lui somme-t-il encore dans un souffle. Tu sais pas assez t'en servir… !"

Elle semble s'escrimer dans le dos de son ami, qui n'ose se retourner complètement pour ne pas attirer l'attention des hommes belliqueux face à eux. Il sent bien qu'elle trafique il ne sait trop quoi à sa ceinture. Il sent ensuite quelque chose qui s'appuie doucement au milieu de son dos, cela ne dure qu'une seconde, des mèches venant encore frôler ses bras.

"Toi, tu sais parfaitement t'en servir… Il faut gagner du temps, Daryl… pour que vous vous prépariez à riposter…" l'entend-il murmurer juste pour lui.

Il comprend qu'invisible des autres, elle a son front posé contre son dos, sa manière à elle de lui dire au revoir.

Il tressaille alors qu'un nouveau poids s'accroche à son pantalon, tandis qu'il sent qu'elle s'éloigne de lui, sur sa droite, s'écartant volontairement de sa protection et de celle de Rick.

Il la fixe, les yeux pleins d'incompréhension sur ce qu'elle semble vouloir lui dire de son regard orange et toujours aussi indéchiffrable.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux faire d'autre ?! s'exclame-t-elle trop fort pour rester discrète.

Negan s'interrompt en la voyant surgir, un nouveau sourire, de plaisir pur cette fois, naît encore sur ses lèvres.

Rick se tourne vers la jeune femme, encore interloqué de ce nouveau manège.

"Emma… ! murmure-t-il, la voix pleine de colère.

\- Pardon Rick… s'excuse-t-elle en fixant toujours Daryl qui reste pantois.

\- Voilà toute l'intelligence féminine ! s'exclame Negan en écartant ses bras en signe de bienvenue, admiratif. C'est vrai que je suis un putain d'bavard ! éclate-il encore de rire.

Le chasseur secoue la tête en silence, exprimant son refus de la voir s'éloigner, mais dégainant pourtant le 357 qu'il trouve dans son dos.

Comme un réflexe, il met Dwight immédiatement en joue.

Dans la même seconde, et sans se consulter, Rick et *Aaron* se retrouvent également en position d'attaque, leur arme respective prête à tirer, tenant chacun un Sauveur dans leur viseur.

" f' chier…" marmonne Daryl, réalisant que la situation est encore hors de contrôle.

Emma entend les déclics des chiens qui s'enclenchent dans toutes les armes autour d'elle.

Daryl a compris ce qu'elle a voulu lui transmettre. Elle n'en attendait pas moins de lui, et un sourire remonte le coin de sa bouche, en lançant un dernier regard fier au chasseur qui ne la voit plus, tout focalisé qu'il est sur sa cible.

Elle s'est démunie de sa seule arme pour qu'ils soient tous trois au moins à égalité du groupe en face.

Mais aucun tir ne part comme elle l'a espéré.

Emma pince les lèvres de dépit et lève les yeux vers Negan qui la fixe, elle.

"J'aurais essayé…" murmure-t-elle pour elle-même en le regardant à son tour.

* * *

 _ **Bon... Ba voila...**_

 _ **Qu'en pensez vous ?**_

 _ **A demain ?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Jour 2 !**

 **Je voulais aussi préciser que les coupures vont peut être vous sembler incohérentes voire frustrantes (héhé :)). Mais en fait, comme je publie "très serré" j'ai fait au nombre de mots et pas au rythme de l'histoire… d'accord ?**

 **D'accord.**

 **Merci pour vos visites qui grimpent, grimpent, grimpent !** **Et merci surtout à Meialy pour ses reviews et ses encouragements, tu fais mes journées, Petite ! tankiou tankiou ^^**

* * *

Elle refuse de se laisser envahir par la peur, par cette terreur qu'elle connaît si bien, qui lui est si familière, celle-là même qui ne l'a pas lâchée pendant des mois au Grady Memorial Hospital.

Elle réalise que Negan est le seul de son groupe à ne pas avoir d'arme à feu. Il se contente de la viser elle, la pointant de sa batte de baseball bardée de fil barbelé entâché de sang coagulé, sans doute de celui de leur ami aussi, avec son sourire carnassier.

"Emma !" l'appelle encore doucement Rick.

La jeune femme passe près de lui, sans un regard pour le flic.

"Em'..." répète encore Daryl

\- Emma… ! Quelle douceur de prénom ! s'exclame Negan ayant entendu les supplications des deux hommes. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas amérindien…réfléchissant à haute voix. Viens par là ma douce… Lucille ne va pas m'en vouloir…" baissant la batte le long de sa cuisse, tendant vers la jeune femme son bras libre.

Emma parcourt lentement les quelques pas qui séparent les deux groupes, ne se démontant pas en arrivant près de l'homme en noir.

Vu de si près, il lui semble encore plus gigantesque, n'atteignant pas son épaule large.

Negan baisse la tête vers elle, pour accrocher son regard, ne se départissant pas de son sourire.

Il tend sa main libre vers le visage de la jeune femme, effleurant sa mâchoire de ses doigts longs et fins, avant de saisir délicatement une mèche de cheveux qu'il porte à son nez.

Son regard brun toujours verrouillé aux yeux oranges de la jeune femme, visiblement imperturbable, il inspire longuement l'odeur qu'il doit y percevoir.

Emma le laisse faire, parvenant à rester stoïque, alors qu'elle perçoit une agitation certaine derrière elle, vers ses amis.

Negan finit par lâcher ses cheveux, l'attire à lui en se redressant, la faisant pivoter en passant son bras autour de ses épaules, son avant bras musclé sous son menton. Il la tient contre lui, l'obligeant à faire face maintenant aux trois hommes d'Alexandria.

"Emma… suçure Negan, s'adressant davantage à ses adversaires. Emma… Dis au revoir à tes hommes..."

Daryl fait mine de dépasser Rick, qui le retient comme il peut, accompagné d'*Aaron* une seconde plus tard.

"La touche pas ! crie Daryl.

\- Daryl…Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas… explique l'homme en noir calmement, comme s'adressant à un petit enfant.

\- Ce n'était pas le deal ! répète Rick.

\- Mais c'est HORS DU DEAL, PUTAIN DE BORDEL ! crie Negan, la voix subitement tonitruante alors que son visage reste tout aussi calme.

Emma se raidit malgré elle et l'homme collé tout contre son dos, semble en être affecté sur-le-champ, reprenant son aplomb immédiatement.

"Pardon ma douce… mais tes copains sont tellement... bornés… ! Il faut qu'ils comprennent qu'ils vont te revoir, que tu ne pars pas définitivement. Que c'est le seul moyen que je considère comme efficace pour qu'ils travaillent à leur nouvel objectif : me payer. Alors dis au revoir à ton homme des bois qui semble bien triste… Il redoute sans doute de s'ennuyer tout seul, cette nuit..."

Negan commence à reculer, tenant toujours la jeune femme contre lui, tandis que ses hommes battent en retraite également, se calant sur son rythme, l'encadrant et gardant toujours les trois hommes en joue.

Ils parcourent les quelques mètres de la sorte qui les séparent du portail.

Rick, *Aaron* et Daryl avancent à leur tour, les visant de leurs armes, essayant de détecter la moindre occasion. Mais ils réalisent qu'aucun autre habitant ne semble s'ajouter à leur force de frappe.

Ils comprennent que s'ils ouvrent le feu, ils ne s'en sortiront sans doute pas et cela ne délivrera pas la jeune femme qu'un des hommes de Negan ne manquera pas de descendre. Daryl voit la grande main de l'homme glissée sous les cheveux de la jeune femme, ses doigts s'enfouissent sous le lobe de son oreille, il les imagine posés sur son cou, contre sa nuque, là où il a eu droit de poser les siens il n'y a pas si longtemps… ll sait que le psychopathe peut décider de lui briser la nuque d'un seul geste aussi rapide qu'indétectable. Il comprend qu'ils n'auront aucune occasion, aucune chance immédiate d'empêcher l'enlèvement de son amie.

Les Sauveurs arrivent sur le seuil du portail, d'où Eugene s'écarte, apeuré. Emma tourne son regard vers lui. Elle est convaincue qu'il va fondre en larmes, là, maintenant. Il a vraiment l'air intérieurement torturé de sa propre lâcheté. Elle lève encore les yeux en haut du rempart, et découvre Gabriel qui tient son arme mais qui ne tente rien de plus. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle lui adresse un sourire doux, sans rancune, tandis qu'il la fixe, le visage défait, le regard luisant.

Ils passent le seuil des remparts sans encombre. Les trois hommes baissent leurs armes, impuissants.

" _Ca va aller_ " articule Emma, sans un son, se forçant à sourire encore tristement, en fixant le chasseur, comme une promesse. Tant qu'elle n'avait pas passé l'enceinte, elle s'est concentrée sur sa position, essayant de suivre le rythme comme elle a pu, trottinant à reculons, à petits pas précipités, pour absorber les grandes enjambées de l'homme derrière elle, lui shootant plusieurs fois dans les chaussures, sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas risquer d'être étouffée par l'avant bras puissant qui lui enserre toujours le cou.

Mais là, le portail est devant ses yeux, ses amis restent immobiles sur le seuil, la fixant toujours, comme incapables de franchir un mur invisible.

Alors elle ne peut plus ignorer ni retenir la terreur qui monte le long de son échine.

Encore un ou deux pas, Negan la fait virevolter en la tournant sans douceur par l'épaule. Elle se retrouve face à la porte ouverte d'un van qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu, et la pousse du plat de la main dans son dos pour qu'elle grimpe à l'intérieur.

Elle tourne encore la tête vers Alexandria pour garder une dernière image de ses amis. Mais alors qu'elle pénètre dans le véhicule sombre, elle sent qu'on lui met un linge sur la tête avant de la faire asseoir à même le sol.

"Excuse moi ma douce. C'est sans doute une mauvaise habitude dont j'ai du mal à me défaire, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de garder l'emplacement de mon sanctuaire secret. Tu m'en veux pas, dis ?"

Emma baisse la tête, dans son sac, n'ayant nullement l'intention de lui répondre. De toute manière, il n'a pas l'air de s'en offusquer.

"On y va les gars ! Je vais rester derrière avec elle !" tapant sur la paroi tandis que le véhicule commence à s'ébranler.

Elle sent son plexus se serrer encore davantage et elle retient un gémissement en serrant la mâchoire à s'en faire mal. Il ne faut pas qu'il se rende compte de sa peur.

Elle rapproche ses jambes contre elle, le dos contre la paroi froide, posant son menton sur ses genoux, s'armant de patience, fermant les yeux pour n'avoir que la lumière des images de ses amis sur la rétine, dont elle s'éloigne à toute vitesse.

L'homme ne dit plus rien, contrastant avec sa logorrhée précédente.

Elle sent qu'il s'est installé à côté d'elle, et non en face, comme elle l'a d'abord espéré.

Elle sent son épaule venant contre la sienne au rythme des mouvements du van, comme deux passagers dans un transport en commun. Elle le sent encore saisir quelques unes de ses mèches de cheveux dans ses doigts, faisant attention à ne pas les lui tirer malgré les accoups parfois brusques du véhicule.

 _"C'est un fétichiste des cheveux, ma parole… je vais devoir tout couper dès que j'en aurai l'occasion, si y a que ça qui lui fait de l'effet…"_ se met-elle à penser.

Emma tente bien de se concentrer sur les virages et les lignes droites que semble prendre le véhicule, mais elle se perd vite dans son décompte et dans sa perception du temps. Elle a juste l'impression que le voyage dure quelques heures, vu le nombre d'arrêts qu'ils marquent, ne l'invitant pas à chaque fois à descendre.

Comment pouvaient ils être si nombreux sur la route, la dernière fois, ou même quand elle était avec Daryl, si leur repaire est si éloigné d'Alexandria et de la Colline ? Ils ont peut être aussi des refuges un peu partout, réalise-t-elle.

Toute à ses pensées, elle est presque déçue quand le van s'arrête, entendant l'arrêt du moteur.

"Aller, descend de là, on est arrivés…" entend-elle alors qu'une main la guide par le bras pour la faire descendre sans encombre avant qu'une autre lui ôte le sac de toile qu'elle a sur la tête.

Elle s'attend à être éblouie par le jour, mais c'est la nuit tombante qui l'accueille quand elle ouvre enfin les yeux, réalisant qu'elle est déjà un peu désorientée.

"Bienvenue dans mon Sanctuaire…" lui présente Negan fièrement, tendant un bras devant elle, comme lui ouvrant une voie d'honneur face à son domaine.

Elle n'y voit que de simples baraques alignées, des préfabriqués, des guitounes, comme sur les chantiers de construction. Rien de comparable à Alexandria.

Alors sa déception est encore plus forte et son coeur se serre encore davantage, comme si elle était déçue de découvrir les bâtiments de la colo où elle allait devoir passer un mois de vacances, regrettant déjà sa propre chambre.

Mais elle se doute qu'il ne lui réserve pas une sympathique partie de campagne… Son jeu à lui risque de beaucoup moins lui plaire. Elle sait déjà qu'elle n'est pas là pour du jardinage.

"Bon, les gars, ce soir, vous allez faire sans moi. Notre invitée doit être fatiguée de ce voyage qu'elle n'avait certainement pas prévu, alors je vais être un aimable hôte et prendre soin d'elle…ne pouvant retenir un sourire plein de sous-entendus qu'Emma ne perçoit pas. Je compte sur vous pour la nuit…"

Les hommes autour de lui hochent la tête en silence, connaissant parfaitement leurs tâches respectives.

Emma croise le regard d'un des hommes, plus pesant que tous les autres. Il est maigre, les cheveux blonds, mi longs et filasses, la moitié de son visage a, à n'en pas douter, gravement brûlé, sa peau est comme froissée et rosée. Un sourire mauvais flotte sur ses lèvres, son regard est perçant, dérangeant, et ne la lâche pas. Il lui fait face, mais elle n'arrive pas à définir ce qui lui parait subitement familier. Elle ne connait définitivement pas cet homme, c'est sûr. Mais il a quelque chose qu'elle reconnait, qui l'interpelle, sans trop savoir quoi.

"Dwight, tu nous amèneras de quoi manger, tu veux ?" lui demande aimablement l'homme en noir.

Le dénommé reporte enfin son attention sur Negan, lui répondant d'un hochement de tête respectueux.

Emma retient son nom mentalement, résolue à ne pas le laisser s'approcher d'elle, tant il la met mal à l'aise. Alors qu'il s'éloigne, leur tournant le dos, un frisson la saisit froidement. Elle sait ce qui la chiffonne depuis un moment. Son dos. Elle regarde, figée, les ailes d'ange s'éloigner, alors qu'il lui jette un dernier regard, un sourire perfide au coin des lèvres. Il sait qu'elle a reconnu sa veste, sa signification, son appartenance. Et il lui montre combien il jubile.

Negan avance dans son domaine, et la jeune femme le suit sans un mot. Encore quelques mètres et il s'arrête devant un énorme camping-car d'un modèle bien plus récent que le leur.

Il déverrouille la porte qu'il ouvre en grand avant de lui laisser le passage.

"Bienvenue dans mon humble chez moi… qui va devenir ton confortable chez toi, je l'espère." lui souriant encore.

Elle le regarde et gravit les deux marches hautes du véhicule, entrant en silence.

Il reste sur ses talons, claquant la porte légère derrière lui alors qu'elle s'arrête juste sur le seuil. Elle le sent encore tout contre son dos tandis qu'elle découvre le luxueux habitacle.

Elle se croirait dans une maison normale, au vu de l'aménagement complet qui se dévoile devant elle. Elle fait encore un pas, pensant qu'elle lui empêche le passage. Mais il reste immobile derrière elle.

Toute à son observation, elle ne réalise pas tout de suite qu'il lui touche encore les cheveux, cette fois d'une manière plus empressée même s'il veille à ne pas les lui tirer, les manipulant avec délicatesse, comme s'ils étaient précieux.

"Cela fait des mois que je n'ai plus croisé de petite créature qui sente aussi bon…"

Negan la fait avancer encore de quelques pas, au milieu du salon illuminé de plusieurs lampes dans le faux plafond, diffusant une lumière claire. Il lui tourne ensuite autour, se retrouvant face à elle, la dominant de sa hauteur, l'échine courbée pour la regarder à loisir.

Il porte encore et encore plusieurs mèches qu'il hume en la fixant.

Il n'est plus si bavard et son regard vrillé sur elle, son silence, la rendent déjà plus nerveuse. Mais Emma reste droite, face à lui, soutenant ses yeux bruns.

"Mais mets toi à l'aise, ma douce. Tu dois être fatiguée…"

Ajoutant le geste à ses mots, il fait glisser sa veste le long de ses bras, qu'il jette sur la banquette derrière lui, l'observant attentivement.

Il découvre le holster vide qu'elle a noué autour de ses épaules.

"Je savais bien que tu étais une guerrière et non une fermière…" en défaisant la boucle de la lanière avant de le laisser tomber au sol.

Puis il replace ses cheveux derrière ses épaules, dégageant sa gorge pâle, le col arrondi de son tee-shirt, venant envelopper son visage de ses deux grandes mains.

Emma sent ses doigts glisser sous sa mâchoire, caresser sa nuque, la racine de ses cheveux et remonter le long de ses tempes, poussant doucement sa tête en arrière, l'obligeant à relâcher ses cervicales pour que tout son crâne repose entre ses paumes. Son regard est de toute manière trop haut pour elle pour qu'elle puisse le regarder sans relever la tête.

Comme s'il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, elle sent qu'il soulève encore ses cheveux qui recouvrent la partie gauche de sa tête, révélant à nouveau toute la moitié de son crâne rasé et la longue cicatrice courant à partir de sa tempe.

"Voila ma jolie petite squaw…" murmure-t-il d'une voix toujours plus grave.

Il lui penche la tête encore davantage sur le côté, comme pour mieux observer le travail de suture de Denise, sous la lumière du petit spot juste au dessus d'eux.

Emma se raidit, réalisant que son comportement devient de plus en plus trouble, de plus en plus malsain. Elle avait espéré, sans se le formuler réellement, qu'il la laisserait peut être tranquille pour cette première nuit, qu'il garderait son côté cordial et hospitalier encore quelques heures. Ainsi, elle aurait pu reprendre un peu ses marques, ses repères dans les évènements de la journée…

Mais quand elle sent sa langue chaude et humide lécher la couture de sa cicatrice, Emma a toutes les peines du monde de retenir un gémissement et un trépignement incontrôlés, devinant que cette soirée va vite devenir un cauchemar.

"Qui a osé te balafrer de la sorte pauvre petite chérie ? demande-t-il le ton faussement offusqué. Et là encore ?! redressant sa tête dans ses mains, fixant la coupure de son sourcil auquel elle a ôté le pansement blanc pas plus tard que ce matin. Je me souviens aussi que tu étais couverte de sang la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus… Ca m'étonnerait pas que ce soit Simon, cette grande brute, qui t'ait fait ça, pas vrai ?! Faut qu'il regarde Lucille d'un peu plus près celui-là, il a trop confiance… Je m'excuse pour lui, vraiment…"

Et le voila qu'il se penche à nouveau sortant sa langue devant ses yeux qui s'arrondissent avant de venir lécher doucement le fil fin de sa coupure cicatrisée.

"Maintenant, lève les bras…"

Negan lâche sa tête et vient glisser tous ses doigts sous son tee-shirt qu'il soulève lentement, lui ôtant comme il déshabillerait un petit enfant.

"C'est bien…" l'encourage-t-il, lâchant le linge au sol, laissant ses cheveux s'étaler sur ses épaules et tomber jusqu'au bas de son dos, recouvrant en grande partie son torse nu.

Emma baisse la tête alors qu'elle bascule à nouveau dans son cauchemar. Instinctivement, elle se couvre la poitrine de ses bras croisés.

"Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ces salauds ?! articule encore l'homme toujours face à elle.

Elle sent son doigt effleurer ses flancs, ses côtes saillantes, ses bras, remontant jusqu'à ses épaules.

La porte derrière elle s'ouvre d'une volée, faisant s'engouffrer un courant d'air plus frais sur son dos nu. Elle sursaute et se retourne à moitié, davantage surprise dans sa pudeur, tandis que Negan s'écarte pour venir au devant de Dwight qui lui tend un plateau chargé de plats.

Elle croise encore le regard du blond, qui la détaille sans vergogne, un sourire encore malsain naissant sur sa bouche déformée.

Elle lui tourne le dos, voulant l'ignorer.

"Merci D… C'est bon, on n'aura besoin de rien. Bonne nuit" conclut l'homme en noir avant de fermer doucement la porte.

Elle l'entend poser le plateau quelque part derrière elle, avant qu'il ne revienne vers elle, poussant un soupir.

"J'avais envie de passer une bonne soirée, moi… Je me faisais une joie de faire enfin ta connaissance… de te découvrir… de te goûter… Mais quand je vois ça… ce qu'ils t'ont infligé…"

Il s'approche à nouveau, tout près, se penche vers elle, sur son côté, pour avoir sa bouche presque contre son oreille qu'il dégage de ses mèches. Il caresse chacune des marques granuleuses sur son corps du bout de chacun de ses doigts, comme pour les identifier, les localiser, les définir.

"Ca me dégoûte…" décrète-t-il.

Emma ferme les yeux, pour supporter la décision qu'elle vient de prendre qui est contre tous ses principes, contre sa propre dignité, contre la survie de sa personnalité. Mais elle n'a pas le choix. Il ne lui laisse pas le choix. Elle n'est surtout pas là pour le dégoûter. Elle est là pour gagner du temps, pour qu'il s'occupe d'elle pendant qu'à Alexandria, ils se préparent et mettent un plan en oeuvre.

Puisqu'il l'a choisie elle, elle doit se rendre désirable. Elle ne sait comment s'y prendre, ne l'ayant jamais été, du moins consciemment. Gorman ne la désirait pas. Gorman jouait avec elle, passait le temps avec elle.

Elle doit parvenir à occuper Negan, à le rendre dépendant, accroc. Maintenant.

* * *

 **La voila la frustrante hein... ba oui... mais c'est pour le pire...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ca suit toujours ?**

 **Parce que là, va vraiment falloir s'accrocher... tenter du moins...**

 **Bon courage**

* * *

Alors elle redresse la tête, tandis qu'il continue son exploration silencieuse sur son torse. Des mèches lui tombent encore au milieu du visage qu'elle ne repousse pas derrière ses oreilles. Elle a éteint sa crainte, son dégoût d'elle-même. Elle doit prendre le contrôle si elle veut survivre dans cette perversité.

Elle se tourne doucement pour faire à nouveau face à l'homme qui écarte ses mains en la voyant faire. Elle lève la tête vers lui pour le regarder en face. Son regard ocre le fixe, sans un mot, sans la moindre expression déchiffrable.

L'homme sent ses doigts agiles défaire rapidement la boucle de sa ceinture tandis qu'il baisse la tête, surpris de cette initiative.

Son regard brun revient sur ses yeux impassibles, toujours fixés sur lui pendant que les doigts de la fille s'activent sur son pantalon et qu'un sourire étire les lèvres de l'homme.

"Je vois qu'on est finalement sur la même longueur d'ondes…" déclare-t-il, satisfait.

Il entreprend alors de défaire à son tour le pantalon de la jeune femme par gestes empressés et sans plus de délicatesse.

Puis il la soulève comme rien, l'emportant contre la porte close, levant ses cuisses pour qu'elle arrive à sa taille, la poussant violemment contre la paroi.

Le dépassant d'une tête, le dos contre l'encadrement de la fenêtre, Emma subit chacun de ses coups de boutoir qui lui déchirent les entrailles autant qu'ils lui coupent le souffle. Sa tête est proche du plafond et cogne contre la porte, comme sa cage thoracique se meurtrit contre le cadre en bois dans son dos.

Puis l'homme colle son visage haletant contre sa poitrine le nez dans le creux de son épaule, soufflant comme un animal.

"Tu sens trop bon, putain…" répète-t-il en marmonnant.

Leurs deux têtes balancent dans le même élan, recouverts de ses cheveux longs qui courent sur ses bras nus, sur sa veste qu'il n'a même pas pris le temps d'enlever.

Elle sait que ça ne va plus durer très longtemps. Encore quelques coups de rein et il va en avoir terminé pour cette fois.

Elle sait aussi que ce sera pire après. Juste après.

Le temps lui donne raison.

Un dernier râle dans son cou, une dernière pression contre son bassin qui semble sur le point de se disloquer contre le gabarit du grand homme, et puis plus rien.  
Il l'enserre encore de ses bras puissants, ne pouvant bouger ses jambes toujours autour de sa taille, bloquée contre la paroi.

"... C'est moi qui mène cette putain d'danse, ma douce… C'est toujours moi…" marmonne-t-il avant de se retirer sans prévenir, la lâchant en faisant un pas en arrière. Elle tombe de la moitié de sa hauteur, sur ses jambes qui la soutiennent à peine. Elle pose une main contre le bord du meuble à sa gauche pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, pour ne pas flancher, tandis que son regard se pose sur le coin sombre que forment le meuble et le bord de la porte.

Elle y découvre la batte posée là, le manche vers le haut, les barbelés vers le sol, comme prête à servir.

Negan est entré dans le camping-car et a posé Lucille dans un coin, comme on pose un parapluie à l'entrée… Emma réalise qu'elle nomme déjà l'objet comme s'il s'agissait d'une personne à part entière et cela lui donne la nausée. Mais elle réalise aussi qu'il va falloir qu'elle pense comme lui, qu'elle s'en fasse une amie… qu'elle fasse jouer la solidarité féminine.

Elle l'entend boucler sa ceinture tandis qu'elle reprend son souffle. Puis une main vient encore relever son menton fermement.

Ses yeux penchés dans la pénombre de Lucille se lèvent vers le regard à contre jour de Negan qui lui sourit, visiblement satisfait. Il se penche encore tandis qu'il l'oblige aussi à se tendre vers lui, rien qu'en lui levant le menton, l'incitant à monter sur la pointe de ses pieds pour parcourir l'espace de taille qui les sépare. Elle réalise qu'il va pour l'embrasser sur la bouche et elle l'esquive d'un mouvement brusque, tournant la tête alors qu'il évite de justesse de lui embrasser la mâchoire.

"Hey ! Putain, c'est quoi ça ?! fronçant les sourcils, le ton gentiment fâché. On s'embrasse pas après l'amour alors ?!" encore avec son air faussement déçu.

Elle ne bronche pas, lui offrant un regard noir.

"Ok, j'avoue que pour un premier rancard… mais je crois que je l'ai jamais fait dans un putain d'lit…! Mais là ! Me dis pas que t'es ce genre de pute qui refuse qu'on l'embrasse pour une pauv' raison à la mords-moi-l'noeud alors qu'elle est capable de faire les pires trucs dégueulasses ?!"

Elle se dégage d'un coup d'épaule qui le fait pouffer de rire. Elle enfile son slip et son pantalon rapidement alors que son couteau retombe au sol dans un bruit sourd, attirant l'attention de l'homme qui s'approche encore.

"C'est quoi ça ? ramassant le petite couteau.

\- C'est à moi… arrive-t-elle à murmurer d'un filet de voix sec, en tentant de lui enlever des mains.

Il lève rapidement la main au dessus de sa tête en riant, la voyant essayer de l'attraper en faisant de petits sauts, le pantalon remonté mais pas attaché, les mèches sursautant sur ses seins minuscules et nus.

"Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser ton jouet dans _ma_ maison ?! ricane-t-il encore. Ma douce… je t'aime vraiment, vraiment beaucoup, c'est vrai, hein, je t'promets… tu m'as scotché là, contre la porte… Mais ça… faut oublier…"

Emma cesse de se démener, et baisse la tête encore vaincue. Son regard sur pose encore au sol, ramassant son tee-shirt et un bout de tissu à leurs pieds.

"Quoi encore… ?" demande Negan, allant pour lui enlever l'objet des mains.

Mais elle tient bon cette fois et ne le lâche pas, fusillant le chef de clan encore de son regard assombri.

Negan réalise que c'est une espèce de chiffon rouge sombre, sale au possible, et décide de ne plus lutter.

"Ok ma puce… tu peux garder ton doudou… lui accorde-t-il doucement, lui caressant le côté gauche du visage, lui montrant le fond du camping-car, une porte ouverte sur une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité.

Emma tourne la tête vers la bouche noire et s'y dirige sans un mot, passant son tee-shirt par dessus sa tête tout en avançant lentement. Son entre-jambe la brule déjà à chacun de ses pas. Elle sait que ça va être pire une fois immobile.

"Y a une salle de bain sur la porte de droite dans la chambre… l'informe aimablement l'homme en noir. Lave toi les mains et on passe à table !" riant du jeu auquel il semble participer tout seul.

Emma entre dans la chambre et claque la porte derrière elle. Elle se retrouve dans le noir et n'a pas la force d'allumer la lumière, ayant aperçu la disposition du lit avant de refermer le fin panneau de contreplaqué. Elle baisse encore son pantalon qu'elle laisse au sol et se laisse tomber sur le lit à un pas de là, de tout son long, avant que les soubresauts secs ne secouent son corps en silence et que ses entrailles n'hurlent de douleur, gardant le tissu rouge en boule sur ses lèvres, se forçant à fermer les yeux.

Quand elle les ouvre à nouveau, Emma est sensiblement dans la même position, en travers du matelas, sur le dessus de lit. Un frisson la saisit alors qu'elle prend conscience de la température fraîche régnant dans la pièce.

Elle esquisse un premier mouvement du bassin, pour se redresser quand une brulure fulgurante la saisit encore au bas du ventre. Elle s'asseoit lentement, se recroqueville encore, attendant que la morsure s'estompe. Puis la jeune femme se redresse, descendant du lit, avec des mouvements lents et précautionneux pour entrer dans la salle de bain étonnamment spacieuse pour son petit gabarit.

Elle se défait de son seul sous-vêtement et de son maillot après avoir ouvert le robinet de la douche qui crache une eau d'abord hésitante. Sans attendre, elle entre dans la cabine, ne réagissant que peu à la température de l'eau qui ne tarde pas à inonder le dessus de sa tête et dégouline le long de son corps pris de nouveau soubresauts. Elle reste une minute ou deux immobile avant de trouver de quoi se laver. Le produit odorant envahit l'air de son parfum sucré alors qu'elle le fait mousser sur sa peau qu'elle frotte frénétiquement avec un de ces filets en plastique à la couleur devenue douteuse. Mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de frotter et frotter encore toutes les parcelles de sa peau, ne savourant même pas le luxe de disposer à volonté de gel douche.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se tient devant le minuscule lavabo, ruisselante sur le tapis de sol, levant les yeux sur la glace accrochée au mur couverte de condensation.

Un sursaut et un cri de surprise passe ses lèvres quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvre à la volée lui faisant tourner la tête sur la gauche.

Il est là, tout sourire. Elle se formule l'espoir insensé qu'il ne peut pas passer par l'encadrure de la porte aussi large que lui. Mais elle réalise vite qu'elle se trompe lourdement.

"Bonjour ma douce… Bien dormi ? suçure-t-il encore à travers ses dents blanche, avant de se pencher vers elle.

Elle comprend qu'il tente encore de l'embrasser mais comme la veille, elle l'esquive obstinément. Le seul qu'elle aurait vraiment voulu embrasser n'en a jamais manifesté réellement le souhait alors ce n'est sûrement pas à cette brute qu'elle va céder.

"Tu fais encore ta tête de mule ?! A qui réserves tu ta bouche, putain d'bordel ? le ton encore enjoué, joueur. A ton *angelot* ?... lui tenant encore le menton pour l'obliger à tenir son regard. A ton petit chef à bouclettes ? faisant une moue… Non… A ton homme des bois !" déchiffrant dans ses yeux lequel des trois hommes a sa préférence.

Negan lâche son visage d'un mouvement brusque qui déporte la tête d'Emma sur la droite.

"Ce type est bordé d'nouilles, ma parole !" éclatant d'un rire admiratif.

Elle ne lève pas les yeux vers lui, faisant un pas en arrière allant pour ramasser son linge laissé au sol, ses mèches trempées lui tombant encore un peu dans le visage, réduisant son champ de vision.

Elle ne le voit pas faire un pas dans la pièce devenue soudain bien réduite , se pencher vers elle et la saisir par un bras.

Elle se redresse en sursautant alors qu'il la fait encore pivoter sans douceur devant lui, l'appuyant contre le lavabo froid qui lui heurte le ventre.

Elle l'entend encore s'escrimer avec sa ceinture et secoue la tête en réalisant ce qu'il est en train de faire derrière elle.

"Tu sens trop trop bon ma douce…" alors qu'il dégage de sa main libre les cheveux de son dos, lui caressant la peau humide sans douceur.

Il se penche alors sur elle, humant sa nuque avant de tirer sur ses cheveux, l'obligeant à étirer sa tête en arrière, dans un gémissement faible.

Quand il semble en avoir fini avec sa main gauche, il vient soulever encore son bassin au dessus du lavabo. Elle sent son avant bras appuyer sur ses hanches saillantes, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre en avant, alors qu'il la soulève à vingt bons centimètres du sol. Dans un réflexe elle tend ses mains vers la glace, cherchant quelque chose où s'accrocher en vain. Seul son front vient heurter le haut du miroir.

"Non, non non… gémit-elle encore dans un sanglot alors qu'elle cogne et cogne encore contre la vitre.

Ses mèches se collent contre le miroir de condensation, tels de longs vers sombres et mouvants, tandis qu'il râle en elle, et qu'elle ne retient plus ses larmes silencieuses.

"T'es pas maline de vouloir miser sur ma jalousie… chuchote-t-il essoufflé à son oreille lorsqu'il a terminé. Parce que tu vois bien que tout le reste de ta personne n'appartient déjà qu'à moi… Alors dis toi que ta bouche va bien finir là où j'ai envie qu'elle finisse...que ta langue va venir dans ma bouche ou sur ma queue… quoi que t'ait fait ton homme des bois… ici, c'est toujours moi qui mène cette putain d'danse ..."

Il la lâche sans prévenir, la laissant choir le long du lavabo, sur ses jambes en coton.

"Je t'ai mis du linge propre sur le lit. Ca devrait t'aller, c'est des trucs de gamine…" dit il sans un regard de plus, finissant de se rhabiller en sortant.

Elle l'entend marcher sur le plancher fin et claquer la porte du camping-car derrière lui. Elle se laisse alors tomber au sol, ses jambes ne pouvant la porter davantage, les mains accrochées au rebord du lavabo, le visage dans ses bras tendus, tremblante comme une feuille.

Elle reste ainsi un temps infini, perdue, jusqu'à ce que ses tremblements soient davantage dus au froid qu'à la tension nerveuse.

Incapable de se tenir debout, elle se traîne encore une fois dans la cabine de douche, où elle reproduit son rituel, assise, recroquevillée sur la dalle de plastique, s'irritant encore la peau à force de frottements.

Elle finit par sortir de la salle de bain, trouve le petit pantalon qui lui semble trop juste mais qu'elle revêt pourtant normalement, ainsi qu'un tee-shirt à manches longues aux couleurs passées.

La tête vide, elle tresse à nouveau ses cheveux sur le côté, sa cicatrice humide séchant rapidement à l'air. Elle crapahute lentement sur le lit pour attraper le chiffon rouge resté à la tête du lit, qu'elle glisse sous la taille de son pantalon. Elle prend bien garde qu'il ne dépasse pas, que Negan ne puisse l'apercevoir et soit tenté de lui confisquer la seule chose qui la fasse tenir. Elle finit de s'habiller, retrouve ses chaussures, son holster vide dont elle se pare avant d'enfiler sa veste.

Elle s'observe une seconde, retrouvant la Emma d'Alexandria qu'elle connaît, en apparence, du moins.

La jeune femme brune sort du camping-car, découvrant son nouvel environnement.

Les baraques sont disséminées sans ordre clairement défini, les allées ne sont que de la terre battue et boueuse percées de flaques d'eau trouble.

Elle commence à déambuler, au hasard, ne croisant aucun Sauveur dans les premières minutes alors qu'elle a cru comprendre qu'ils étaient le plus grand groupe qu'elle n'ait encore jamais rencontré.

Au bout d'un moment, des hommes et des femmes, tous affairés par leurs tâches s'approchent. Certains la remarquent, ralentissant leurs pas, d'autres sont inattentifs, filant vers leur destination.

Emma réalise surtout que tous ces gens sont comme ceux d'Alexandria, comme la famille de Rick. Elle ne voit pas en eux les hommes du cercle de lumière, silencieux, menaçants, dangereux.

Ils sont normaux, et ne font que survivre. Tout comme sa propre famille…

Elle se rend compte aussi que Negan s'octroie visiblement du confort qu'il n'accorde pas à ses gens. Ils sont tous dans un état plus que moyen, alors qu'elle se sent elle-même très propre. Elle regarde encore son tee-shirt pale, son jean qui lui a paru si peu large tandis qu'un frisson la secoue de haut en bas. Ce sont ces gens qui l'ont habillée. Ce sont ces gens qui travaillent pour que Negan habite ce camping-car luxueux muni de cette douche à l'eau quasi courante et presque chaude.

La honte l'envahit soudain alors qu'elle déambule encore lentement, baissant la tête pour essayer d'être encore plus insignifiante qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

Elle se retourne à la voix qui l'interpelle.

"Rien…" s'interrompt elle en reconnaissant l'homme blond qui s'approche d'elle.

Emma se raidit en le voyant venir vers elle.

"Tu ne devrais pas être là…" dit-il encore doucement.

Elle réalise, intriguée, que son ton n'est pas du tout agressif, même plutôt inquiet alors qu'elle se met encore à reculer.

"Non non ! Reste là ! tendant ses deux mains vers elle en signe de d'apaisement, comprenant qu'elle veut s'éloigner.

Emma secoue la tête, prise de panique. Elle ne se souvient que de ses regards et de ses sourires mauvais de la veille. Elle ne se souvient que du propriétaire de la veste qu'il porte encore sur le dos, là, devant elle. Elle ne revoit que son visage qu'elle a surpris dans le salon, alors qu'il l'a découverte à moitié nue et à la merci de son chef tyrannique.

"Ne te sauve pas… ! insiste-t-il encore, suppliant. Si tu fuis, il s'en prendra à quelqu'un d'autre… souffle-t-il. A une autre femme… lui faisant froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension. Il s'en prendra peut être même à Sherry…" tendant le bras sur sa gauche désignant une personne à l'écart.

Elle regarde la femme au loin qui reste immobile, ne pouvant entendre leur échange. Sherry la fixe en penchant la tête sur le côté, l'air intrigué.

"... et s'il te chope à nouveau, ce qu'il fera de toute manière, il te fera ce qu'il m'a fait là… montrant son visage martyrisé. Ou pire… S'te plait Emma… articule encore Dwight.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? pourquoi maintenant ? pourquoi pas… hier soir ?

\- J'ai entendu… je sais que vous n'avez pas fait une partie de Trivial… baissant encore la tête…

\- T'as… entendu ?! T'as… laissé faire… horrifiée. Va te faire… !

Mais Emma s'interrompt encore.

Dwight voit ses yeux s'écarquiller encore alors qu'elle regarde quelque chose au-delà de lui et qu'elle recommence à reculer, à fuir.

Il se retourne rapidement, suivant son regard.

"Tiens tiens tiens, mais d'où est ce que tu sors toi ?! interpelle un nouveau géant, d'âge mûr, une moustache brune et fournie sous le nez, tout droit sorti des séries policières des années '70.

\- Laisse la, Simon ! essaie de s'interposer Dwight.

\- Tu r'connais cette p'tite mignonne, D. ? Je l'ai attrapée l'autre soir avec le neuneu à la queue de cheval… tu t'souviens ?! Elle a vraiment joué à la peste : elle m'a mordu la main avant que j'la sorte, la salope ! J'savais pas que vous aviez ramené du monde...

\- Ouai, mais… ! Attends !"

Mais Dwight ne peut le retenir alors que l'homme s'élance, le dépassant, piquant un sprint en direction de la jeune femme qui se met à courir droit devant elle, après avoir pivoté maladroitement, cette fois totalement paniquée.

"Te sauve pas p'tite souris ! Tu m'en dois une ! Surtout que j'dirais pas non, là !" passant sa langue sur ses lèvres en accélérant encore.

Emma tourne aux coins des différentes baraques qui se ressemblent toutes pour elle, pataugeant et finissant par glisser dans une flaque, pour un virage trop serré. Elle se rattrape en tendant une main, tombant dans la boue sur le côté, avant de se relever précipitamment et de reprendre sa course. Elle arrive en vue d'une porte haute qui semble être son issue de secours. Elle n'a été arrêtée par personne. Cela semble si simple, si accessible. Mais elle se retourne encore pour évaluer la distance qui la sépare de son poursuivant, à quelques enjambées seulement.

Elle est stoppée net avec la sensation de percuter un mur, tournant la tête devant elle à la dernière seconde, n'ayant pas le temps de s'arrêter pour éviter ce qu'elle identifie comme une veste de cuir noir ornée d'un foulard rouge au-delà de sa tête, envahissant tout son champ de vision.

"Où est ce que tu cours comme ça, ma douce ?! la réceptionne Negan entre ses bras, le ton amusé.

Simon arrive, ralentissant sa course alors que son chef lève les yeux vers lui, l'expression beaucoup moins avenante.

"Qu'est ce que tu lui veux Simon ? demande Negan fermement.

\- Rien du tout… le ton tout de suite plus hésitant. Elle s'est mise à courir comme une damnée. J'ai cru qu'elle voulait s'enfuir, improvise le géant. J'voulais me présenter à… ta nouvelle amie… l'accueillir quoi…" haussant les épaules.

Negan l'observe, fronçant les sourcils.

"J'crois qu't'as d'autres trucs à faire que des mondanités, non ?!

\- Ouai…" haussant les épaules et tournant les talons, comme soudain totalement désintéressé.

Emma s'est laissée absorber par leur conversation, tournant la tête vers le géant, le regardant maintenant s'éloigner, ne sachant pas trop si les bras dans lesquels elle vient de tomber sont plus bienveillants.

"Tout va bien ma douce ? revient-il à elle, s'écartant en la découvrant toute crottée.

Elle hoche la tête lui tournant toujours le dos, s'apercevant que tous les spectateurs de cette confrontation, autour d'eux, sont tombés à genoux, restant immobiles et silencieux.

"Aller, on rentre, faut te changer…

\- Ca va sécher… lui répond-elle, commençant à avancer devant lui, tournant la tête vers toutes les personnes courbées, les observant, fascinée.

\- Va falloir qu'on parle ma chérie…"

Il lui emboîte le pas, la suivant de près, ne faisant nullement attention aux autres, serrant les lèvres en fixant la tête de la jeune femme devant lui.

Emma ne perçoit pas le changement d'intention dans la voix derrière elle.


	4. Chapter 4

_**...**_

* * *

 _ **Heathers - Twenty One Pilots**_

* * *

Il la guide dans le dédale de pré-fabriqués jusqu'à ses appartements. Une fois la porte close dans son dos, il se penche pour poser la batte dans son coin, chose qu'Emma observe consciemment cette fois.

"C'était quoi c'que tu m'as fait là ? demande-t-il, le ton beaucoup plus ferme.

\- Il s'est mis à me courir après… j'ai eu peur…

\- J'te parle de ta tenue ! montrant son pantalon trempé.

\- J'ai glissé dans une flaque et…

\- Change toi… ordonne-t-il, catégorique

\- Ca peut sécher… ! Ce n'est rien du tout !

\- Tu te dois d'être présentable dorénavant. Tu es avec moi et tu te dois de me faire honneur.

Emma le fixe, interloquée, faisant un pas en arrière.

"Alors je dois m'occuper de mon linge…

\- J'ai des gens pour ça…

\- Non ! Je peux m'occuper de moi-même ! J'suis pas une putain d'princesse ! Je dois faire ma part du boulot… !

\- Ton boulot, c'est de me servir _moi_ … comme tous ces cons dehors… s'approchant encore d'elle, se courbant et glissant encore sa main sous son oreille. Sauf que ton boulot à toi se tient ici… Je ne veux pas te voir dehors. Est ce que c'est assez clair ?!

\- Faut que je sorte… je vais pas rester cloîtrée dans… !

\- TU RESTES LA ! tonne-t-il soudain, alors qu'elle se raidit sous ses doigts. Je veux que tu sois ici, un point c'est tout, le ton immédiatement plus posé, mais aussi plus glacial. Tu dois être là quand je rentre. Tu dois être là quand j'ai besoin de toi… quand j'ai envie de toi… parce que, putain, qu'est ce que j'ai envie de toi…"

Emma baisse la tête, le coeur battant à nouveau la chamade, redoutant qu'il la prenne encore de force, alors que les doigts de l'homme commencent à courir sur sa mâchoire, à la racine de ses cheveux, sur ses épaules, glissant encore sous son tee-shirt. Le regard de la jeune femme se pose sur sa ceinture, devinant le petit manche de son couteau sous le bas de la veste de l'homme, alors qu'il l'attire tout contre lui, fourrant son visage dans le creux de son épaule dégagée de ses cheveux, la humant bruyamment.

"Faut que je reste ici… répète-t-elle alors docilement. Mais j'ai tellement peur quand t'es pas là… C'est aussi pour ça que je suis sortie… J'étais toute seule ici et j'ai eu... une crise d'angoisse…

\- Ma squaw a des crises d'angoisse maintenant ?! se moque-t-il, la bouche contre sa carotide, sa barbe de trois jours lui piquant la peau.

\- Tu m'as offert ton lit et ta sécurité cette nuit… et je me suis retrouvée toute seule… après ton départ ce matin… Sauf que je n'ai jamais été toute seule depuis cette… épidémie… ment-elle.

\- T'es quand même une putain d'jolie petite pute hein… sourit-il, admiratif en se redressant, la gardant contre lui, les mains sur ses reins.

\- C'est juste que…" ne relevant pas son insulte.

Ils sont interrompus par des coups timides contre la porte derrière eux.

"Putain, on peut pas être tranquilles deux minutes ?! râle Negan en allant ouvrir. Quoi ?! crie-t-il à la tête de l'homme qui se tient en contre-bas devant lui.

\- J'suis désolé, mais… faut qu'tu viennes voir… s'excuse Simon.

\- Tu fais chier ! Tu peux rien faire sans moi, ma parole ?!...

\- C'est que… montrant quelque chose derrière lui.

\- C'est bon, j'arrive, puisque t'es qu'un putain d'incapable…" de mauvaise humeur.

Negan revient sur ses pas, vers Emma.

"On avait fini toute manière, non ? le ton radouci l'attrapant par le menton.

\- J'aime pas être loin de toi… sans rien pour me défendre…"

Elle baisse encore les yeux sur la poignée du couteau à sa ceinture.

Negan suit son regard.

"Je t'ai dit que c'était pas possible, ma douce… le ton navré.

\- Il est tout petit… Je ne ferai pas grand mal avec ça… Il me rassure… Juste au cas où, le temps que tu arrives…" alors qu'elle se colle contre lui, posant ses mains sur son torse, pour appuyer ses mots.

Il réalise que c'est le premier geste volontaire qu'elle fait à son égard, et il plonge dans son regard orange clair.

"Putain de squaw… aller, viens…"

Il l'attrape par le bras d'une main et ils sortent rapidement du bahut, attrapant la batte de son autre main libre au passage.

"C'est quoi encore le problème ? demande Negan à Simon.

\- Y a un mec à l'entrée… commence-t-il.

Les deux hommes avancent devant la jeune femme d'un pas rapide. Elle les suit en silence, apercevant Dwight qui vient les rejoindre, l'air surpris de la voir encore dehors.

"D ! l'appelle l'homme en noir. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Un type vient dire qu'ils peuvent pas procéder au prélèvement, qu'ils sont pas prêts.

\- Et tu m'appelles pour ça ?! se retournant vers son voisin, lui envoyant une claque sonore sur le bras, le bousculant. Mais à quoi tu m'sers Simon, mis à part t'amuser à terroriser ma nana ?!

\- … J'voulais qu'tu l'rencontres… perdant sa contenance face à l'homme à peine plus petit que lui, tournant son regard noir vers Emma, à trois pas de là. et

\- Ok ok… souffle encore Negan reprenant son chemin vers la porte d'entrée de son Sanctuaire.

Emma réalise que ces hommes, même incompétents, savent eux aussi parfaitement comment flatter l'orgueil démesuré du chef des Sauveurs. Elle comprend que c'est leur unique règle du jeu pour espérer survivre et conserver leur place privilégiée, dans cette communauté.

Un homme est debout devant plusieurs Sauveurs silencieux, qui le tiennent en joue en attendant la venue et le jugement de leur chef.

"Cher Robert ! l'accueille Negan, écartant encore les mains en signe de bienvenue, Lucille dans le prolongement de son bras droit. Qu'est ce qui t'amène mon pote ?!"

\- C'était pour vous prévenir que… on n'aura pas l'intégralité de votre dû d'ici demain…

\- Mince ! faussement compréhensif. Et pourquoi ça ?!

\- Des limaces… des limaces ont infesté nos potagers…

Negan éclate de son rire tonitruant, tandis que ses hommes ricanent à leur tour plutôt timidement.

"Et tu viens jusqu'ici… tout seul, et sans arme, pour me raconter vos putains d'malheurs de jardiniers à la con ?! Mais qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre moi ?! fronçant les sourcils.

La tension du groupe monte encore d'un cran en sentant la colère de leur chef grimper en flèche.

"Simon ! se tournant vers l'homme resté près de lui. Putain d'bordel de dégénéré, tu peux pas traiter ça tout seul ?! Vraiment ?

\- J'pensais que c'était plus grave que des limaces… ! toisant le visiteur.

\- Putain, mais c'est pas vrai… maugrée Negan en penchant la tête en avant, fermant les yeux, dépité.

Il laisse passer une seconde avant de fixer sa batte pendant toujours au bout de son bras.

"Putain, mais j'vais m'le faire… couvrant en quelques grandes enjambées les mètres qui le séparent de l'homme nommé Robert, saisissant Lucille des deux mains.

\- NON ! hurle Emma en s'élançant vers lui, sans plus réfléchir.

Elle parvient à agripper le dos de la veste de Negan qu'elle tire vers elle, alors que le grand homme lève déjà la batte au dessus de sa tête, et que Robert se protège le crâne d'un bras, dans un geste de réflexe désespéré.

Negan s'immobilise, laisse retomber rapidement Lucille qui, dans sa chute, fait siffler l'air de ses barbelés et frôle quand même dangereusement le visage et le bras du dénommé Robert.

Puis il se retourne lentement pour faire face à la petite femme qu'il fixe en silence, le visage figé dans une fureur tangible.

"Fais pas ça… s'te plait… le supplie Emma sans tenir son regard furibond.

\- Et pourquoi, j'te prie… demande-t-il d'une voix glacée et grave.

\- Ce ne sont que des chenilles… ou des limaces… Ce n'est que du jardinage… Tu l'as dit toi même… Ils vous donneront bien autre chose à la place quand vous irez les trouver… Pourquoi tuer quelqu'un pour ça ?... Pourquoi salir Lucille ?"

Il pouffe de rire et reste encore une seconde silencieux.

"Simon, vire ce type de là… ordonne-t-il en fixant l'homme en face de lui, au dessus de la tête d'Emma, resté toujours planté là où il se tient.

Sans prévenir, Negan commence à avancer, bousculant Emma du torse qui recule à son tour, tandis qu'il lui empoigne encore le bras, avant d'accélérer, l'obligeant à pivoter pour trottiner à ses côtés.

En arrivant à la hauteur de Dwight, Negan lui somme de seconder Simon, sans prendre la peine de le regarder, tandis qu'Emma capte le regard catastrophé du blond.

En avançant, elle réalise que tout le monde est resté pétrifié suite à son intervention.

"A bientôt Robert ! Et bien le bonjour à tes limaces de merde !" s'écrit Negan d'une voix enjouée, sans se retourner vers l'homme qui se laisse raccompagner fermement par les deux lieutenants du chef des Sauveurs.

.

.

Emma trottine encore à côté de l'homme en noir, manquant de trébucher tous les trois pas, tandis qu'il la soulève par le bras, comme un enfant attrapé par l'oreille, avec la promesse d'une bonne correction au bout du chemin.

"Je savais que c'était une putain d'erreur… râle-t-il en la poussant par la porte ouverte du camping-car avant d'enjamber les deux marches, se hissant à son tour à l'intérieur.

Emma se retourne vers lui, reprenant contenance, désespérée de se retrouver à son point de départ.

"D'où tu contredis mon autorité, petite conne ?! lui hurle-t-il en tendant Lucille vers son visage.

Elle se recule dans un mouvement de fuite, trébuchant et tombant assise sur le canapé blanc derrière elle.

"Tu fais encore ça, devant mes hommes, et je te jure que c'est toi qui vas te faire bouffer par ma Lucille…"froidement menaçant.

Emma garde la tête basse, ne voulant pas le contrarier davantage. Elle a sauvé la vie d'un homme, c'est le principal. Même si elle a visiblement risqué sa misérable existence.

"Tu m'fais vraiment trop chier là… Tu restes là maintenant pétasse… et t'as pas intérêt à ce que j'te revois dehors, un conseil. Putain d'bonne femme…"

Elle l'entend encore l'insulter, une fois sorti, alors qu'il a verrouillé la porte derrière lui, la laissant seule dans la pièce.

Elle repose sa tête contre le dossier du canapé, fermant les yeux, laissant son coeur reprendre son rythme naturel. Son ventre se serre en réalisant qu'elle est vraiment tombée en enfer et qu'elle ne sait plus si elle se sent capable de survivre assez longtemps à côté de ce psychopathe pour permettre à Alexandria de s'en sortir…

Elle tourne et vire dans sa prison, découvre des livres qu'elle commence à ouvrir, pour passer le temps.

Elle a ôté son pantalon humide et sale, qu'elle nettoie comme elle peut dans la douche.

Elle s'occupe, elle s'ennuie, se languit pendant que les heures ralentissent.

Les placards sont vides de réserves, cet appartement est vide de vie quotidienne.

Elle trouve les victuailles que Dwight leur a amenées la veille, restées sur leur plateau. Elle goûte ce qui peut encore l'être et boit à la bouteille entamée, avant de se plonger à nouveau dans la lecture de son livre insipide.

La nuit tombe quand elle redresse la tête au cliquetis déclenché dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée.

Negan entre, chargé d'un nouveau plateau qu'il pose à côté de l'autre, avant de caler Lucille à sa place.

Il ne la regarde pas tout de suite, alors qu'elle est installée sur le canapé, à la place où il l'a laissée plusieurs heures auparavant. Elle est assise, une jambe nue sous elle, l'autre repliée contre son torse, le pied sur la banquette, la pâleur de sa peau se confondant presque avec le blanc laiteux du revêtement de la banquette.

Il vaque à ses occupations, comme si elle était absente. Elle le suit du regard sans oser ouvrir la bouche, ne parvenant pas à définir son état d'esprit. Son humeur vis à vis d'elle, surtout.

Puis il disparaît vers la chambre et elle entend l'eau de la douche couler un moment.

Elle se lève lentement et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée où elle s'arrête, baissant la tête vers l'arme mortelle posée dans le coin.

Elle tend le doigt vers le haut du manche. Le bois est lisse, brillant et tiède. Elle saisit l'instrument qui lui semble plus léger qu'elle ne se serait attendue, même munie de ses accessoires meurtriers. Le manche est aussi plus fin qu'elle n'aurait pensé, même si elle est convaincue de devoir la tenir des deux mains si elle est amenée à s'en servir.

L'arrêt de l'eau courante la fait reposer doucement Lucille contre le mur et se précipite sans bruit vers le canapé, reprenant sa position initiale.

Negan surgit quelques instants plus tard dans le salon, toujours trop silencieux. Il a remis un pantalon et un débardeur blanc, ayant abandonné sa veste et son foulard quelque part.

Il se laisse tomber de tout son poids sur la banquette, à côté d'elle, sur sa droite, comme épuisé d'une trop grosse journée.

Elle est installée au fond de l'assise, le dos collé au dossier enserrant sa jambe dans ses bras. Il la regarde par dessous, affalé, la tête sur le dossier, ses cheveux bruns mouillés tirés en arrière rebiquent déjà contre le tissus. Il la fixe et elle tient son regard, parvenant à camoufler son incertitude. Il attrape quelques mèches longues et sombres qu'il enlace entre ses doigts fins, avant de les porter à ses narines plusieurs fois. Ils se fixent l'un l'autre, comme si ces gestes étaient déjà des préliminaires. Il savoure. Elle analyse. Elle tente de comprendre les sensations que ses cheveux peuvent lui procurer, ne se l'expliquant pas. Mais il ne semble pas bavard ce soir et elle n'ose tenter le diable qui peut encore surgir.

Puis il l'attire à lui, doucement, entourant sa jambe et son corps de son bras droit pour la déséquilibrer et l'obliger à se rapprocher encore davantage de lui alors qu'il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son épaule.

"J'étais énervé contre toi… mais tu es bien la première à… J'avais oublié…"

Emma se laisse câliner gardant le silence, même si ses neurones fonctionnent à plein régime, réalisant qu'elle lui a tenu tête… pauvre inconsciente... et qu'il a finalement aimé ça visiblement.

Il baisse les yeux vers ses jambes qu'il l'oblige à étendre sur lui, en travers de son abdomen plat, alors qu'il porte son attention sur les marques de brûlures qui constellent ses membres.

"Qui t'a fait ça, putain…? d'une voix sourde et triste, touchant encore chacune des petites cicatrices.

Il sent qu'elle secoue la tête près de lui, restant muette. Elle est incapable de parler de ce moment de sa vie. A qui que ce soit. Alors encore moins à son tortionnaire actuel, qui se révèle sans doute pire que le précédent, aussi calme et civilisé paraît-il à cet instant.

\- J'pourrais le tuer, tu sais... propose-t-il calmement, tournant les yeux vers ceux de la femme. Lucille pourrait les tuer tous…

\- Non ! s'écrit Emma se redressant, alarmée de comprendre qui il est en train de soupçonner. Ils ne sont pas responsables de… ça…

\- Alors qui ?

\- Mes démons...

\- Toi aussi… ? Pauvre chérie…"

Il l'attire encore contre lui, la faisant glisser pour avoir sa tête contre son épaule, le haut de son crâne contre son nez humant toujours ses cheveux.

Au bout d'un autre moment de calme, la jeune femme se lève enfin, approchant le plateau que Negan a ramené pour eux.

"Pourquoi les placards sont vides ? demande-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Parce que je ne fais que dormir ici… je n'ai besoin de rien… se redressant dans un soupir, prenant la boîte de plastique au contenu encore fumant qu'Emma lui tend, assise par terre, à la table basse, en face de lui.

\- Mais si je dois rester dans cette pièce durant la journée entière… tente-t-elle, je pourrais peut être m'occuper et te faire à manger ?

\- Rien ne fonctionne, haussant les épaules. Je n'ai pas de générateur pour ce camion… la lumière vient des fils qu'on a tirés depuis celui du voisin… c'est pour ça que l'eau est froide. Je ne vis pas dans ce taudis, j'te dis.

\- Alors qu'est ce que je peux faire de mes journées… pour t'aider…?" même si ces derniers mots pourraient lui faire saigner la bouche.

Mais Negan, inhabituellement calme ne prend pas la peine de répondre. Durant quelques minutes, il mange encore quelques bouchées, lâchant la boite sur la table sans plus de soin. Puis il se lève, approchant ses grands pieds nus jusqu'à elle, assise par terre. Elle pose le fruit qu'elle a croqué sur la table basse avant de lever la tête vers lui, prenant la main qu'il lui tend. Elle se redresse sur ses jambes, avec son aide, l'interrogeant du regard alors qu'il ne la lâche pas, l'attirant lentement vers la chambre noire.

Emma se tend encore, imaginant déjà dans quel registre va se terminer cette seconde soirée.

"Il faut que je… essayant de trouver un prétexte pour ne pas le suivre tout de suite.

\- Tu n'as plus rien à faire qui ne puisse attendre demain… dit-il d'un ton las. Grimpe…" la tirant devant lui pour qu'elle monte sur le lit, sans allumer la lumière.

Il ferme la porte derrière lui, les plongeant dans le noir complet.

Emma va à l'extrémité du lit, le coeur battant, redoutant la suite des évènements, restant assise.

Le matelas marque des soubresauts quand elle comprend qu'il s'est une nouvelle fois jeté sur le lit, dans un soupir.

Elle sent ensuite ses mains, la cherchant à tâtons.

"Viens par là ma douce…" l'attirant encore vers lui.

Il trouve son maillot qu'il fait passer par dessus sa tête avant de l'obliger à s'allonger.

Elle s'étend alors à plusieurs centimètres du grand corps. Mais ses mains la saisissent encore et la soulève sans préavis pour l'installer sur lui, l'enserrant dans ses bras, ne se souciant de savoir si elle est assez confortable pour pouvoir au moins respirer, prisonnière de ses bras puissants.

Elle laisse reposer ses jambes qu'il enlace des siennes au bout d'un moment.

La tête sur son torse, elle entend le battement sourd du coeur de l'homme, alors qu'une de ses grandes mains caresse sans arrêt son dos nu, et l'autre sa cicatrice à la tempe, avant de cesser au bout d'un long moment.

Emma reste immobile, insensible, et garde les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir complet de la pièce, bien après que l'homme soit enfin assoupi, sous elle.

.

.

Commencent alors l'ennui et l'attente.

Le silence et la solitude à l'intérieur, alors qu'Emma entend la vie de la communauté tout autour de ses murs de contreplaqué, sans jamais voir ni parler à personne, si ce n'est Negan.

Elle aperçoit bien parfois Dwight en contre-bas, au pied des marches du camping-car, quand, le soir venu, il tend sa pitence à laquelle elle ne touche quasiment plus, ne consommant que l'eau rationnée dans une bouteille en verre. Le regard de l'homme blond est le seul contact social qu'elle obtient. Et il est de plus en plus triste, voire de plus en plus alarmé même certains jours, sans qu'elle ne saisisse vraiment pourquoi. Il tente parfois de lui adresser un sourire compatissant qu'elle ne comprend pas non plus. Pourquoi tant d'inquiétude ?

Après tout, sa vie actuelle n'est pas pire qu'avec Gorman. Negan n'est jamais là, à peine quelques heures, la majorité nocturnes, à dormir ou à la prendre.

Negan ne la bat pas, il aime juste que leurs rapports soient violents.

Negan ne joue pas à la brûler, la couper, la blesser ou lui introduire toutes sortes d'objets dans le corps, tout ça pour observer sa souffrance et ses saignements.

Les seules séquelles visibles qu'il lui laisse ne sont que des hématomes, parfois bien sombres oui, sur le dos, les membres, l'abdomen, dûs à leurs ébats trop précipités, trop abruptes, dont elle ne ressort qu'un peu plus brisée à l'intérieur, qu'un peu plus avancée dans son silence aussi.

Il ne lui parle plus vraiment non plus. Elle l'entend pourtant bien rugir après ses hommes au dehors, mais dès qu'il passe le seuil, il tombe dans un silence de plomb, comme fatigué, épuisé. Il se jette alors sur elle, pour se défouler ou pour absorber le calme qu'elle semble lui inspirer. Comme un chat qu'on caresse, apaisant.

Avant de sombrer jusqu'au lendemain, la gardant sur lui, emprisonnée, la peau nue et glacée, immobile, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir, manquant d'éveiller l'homme au sommeil si léger dès qu'elle fait mine de s'écarter.

Il dort avec un chat.

Elle, est étendue entre les pattes d'un tigre.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Aller... l'avant dernier chapitre !**_

 _ **Dites moi, ça va toujours ?**_

* * *

 _ **Wreak Havoc - skylar Grey**_

* * *

Alors Emma récupère son sommeil durant la journée, comatant de longues heures sur le canapé blanc, voulant pouvoir s'éveiller au cas où... Et ainsi se passent des jours, des semaines peut être, elle ne pourrait même plus dire.

Au moins, elle sait qu'étant ici, Negan n'est pas à Alexandria. Elle se dit même par moments qu'il les a peut être oubliés, avec un peu de chance, ne les évoquant plus, ne les insultant plus, juste pour lui faire du mal à elle. Emma ne les oublie pourtant pas. Elle s'éveille en pleine journée, sursautant d'un rêve si étouffant, violent et rouge. Toujours le même. Toujours Rick. Toujours mort.

La réalité est si lente dorénavant, comme si Emma avait toujours été là, faisant partie intégrante de la vie du grand psychopathe, tenue par une laisse invisible mais indénouable.

.

.

Les jours et les nuits se succèdent, se répètent, au gré de l'humeur de l'homme méthodique.

Ce soir encore, Lucille se pose à sa place, elle aussi a fini sa journée. Negan a l'air particulièrement contrarié mais Emma n'ose en demander la raison, tandis qu'il la frôle, en se dirigeant vers le fond de l'appartement.

Comme chaque soir, comme un rituel, Emma, seule dans la pièce, fixe Lucille dans son coin sombre. Elle s'approche encore une fois, en silence, ne sachant dire si elle est menaçante… ou accueillante. Fascinante, indéniablement.

Les doigts de la jeune femme atteignent le manche lisse et luisant, comme attirés, magnétiquement, par le bois encore vivant.

"Qu'est c'que vous complotez, toutes les deux ?"

La voix grave mais amusée dans son dos la fait sursauter et pivoter sur elle-même.

Emma fait face à Negan, fixant son regard asserré, malgré le sourire toujours amusé sur ses lèvres, levant un sourcil de surprise incontrôlée.

"Tu t'es fait une nouvelle amie, ma douce ?"

Emma baisse les yeux, incrédule, sur ses deux mains tendues devant elle, qui tiennent fermement le long outil bardé de barbelés tâchés.

Elle relève encore son regard vers l'homme qui a englouti sans bruit les quelques pas qui les séparaient, sans qu'elle ne le voie faire.

Le blanc immaculé de son tee-shirt tranche avec la batte dorée.

Emma recule encore, sentant la panique envahir ses veines, se retrouvant vite acculée une nouvelle fois contre la porte du camping-car. L'homme avance pourtant, lentement, réduisant leur espace mutuel à la longueur de l'instrument toujours tendu, perpendiculaire, entre eux deux.

"Que veux-tu faire ? Mettre Lucille entre nous ? On n'était pas bien, là, juste nous deux ?"

Sa voix est douce, grave, avec une pointe indéniable de regret, laissant sourdre la colère. Comme un piment, d'abord doux et qui se transforme immanquablement en feu.

Les mains d'Emma se mettent à trembler malgré elle, figée dans le regard brun qui ne tarde pas à la surplomber, la plongeant encore davantage dans l'obscurité de la porte d'entrée. Ses bras sont maintenant repliés contre elle, ses coudes rencontrant à leur tour la paroi derrière elle. L'homme, immaculé, continue son avancée, les deux extrémités de la batte venant toucher leurs abdomens respectifs.

"Lucille ne peut me faire de mal… alors que le bout arrondi de l'instrument touche le maillot à hauteur de ses abdominaux, solides, sans dommage.

Emma sent qu'il avance, continuant d'appuyer l'extrémité du manche pour qu'il s'enfonce plus avant dans son estomac, moins résistant.

"Lucille ne tolère personne entre elle et moi, tu vois bien…" assène encore Negan.

Il se penche encore un peu en avant, saisissant d'une main de fer le manche au plus large, lisse, lui permettant d'enfoncer avec force, d'une pression supplémentaire, la batte dans le ventre de la femme face à lui, qui perd son souffre, sans geindre.

Emma le fixe sans ciller, observant son regard à lui, devenir toujours plus mauvais, une expression cruelle prenant place sur ses traits.

Elle expire faiblement, incapable de céder, subjuguée.

D'un geste rapide et agile de la main qui tient le manche, Negan soulève l'instrument, le faisant virevolter dans l'espace confiné entre eux, alors qu'elle lâche tout.

En un éclair, Lucille a changé de cible.

Il a encore avalé un pas, restreignant l'espace qui les sépare maintenant à la largeur de la batte ornée de barbelé que Negan approche lentement du visage d'Emma qui a déjà la tête posée contre la paroi, menaçant.

"Lucille t'aime bien… vraiment. Mais elle est farouche… et terriblement jalouse… murmure-t-il à son oreille gauche. Mais elle regretterait certainement de te faire saigner. Alors, ma douce, par pitié... ne me tente pas."

.

.

Emma glisse le chiffon rouge discrètement sous le matelas, alors qu'elle sent l'homme dans son dos, s'éveiller en respirant bruyamment. Elle a vu le jour blafard se lever, restant immobile, fixant la lueur de plus en plus claire par la lucarne, le tissu contre la bouche, serré entre ses doigts.

La main, grande et chaude, de l'homme lui attrape la hanche alors qu'elle sent déjà sa virilité se redresser sous elle.

Il lui enserre le bassin d'un bras, comme à son habitude depuis des jours, pour la soulever sur lui et les faire rouler sur le lit comme une seule personne, tant il la tient étroitement.

"Grouille toi de sortir de là…" lui ordonne-t-il par la porte ouverte.

Elle redresse la tête, assise dans le bac de douche, sous l'eau ruisselante et froide.

Pourquoi n'est-il pas déjà parti ? Il a pris une nouvelle fois ce qu'il a voulu. D'habitude, elle n'a pas longtemps à attendre avant de se retrouver seule dans le camping-car. Elle se redresse alors lentement, se tenant le bas-ventre comme si cela allait soulager ses élancements, ou l'empêcher de perdre ses entrailles, déjà en miettes.

Elle finit par sortir de la pièce minuscule, et s'habille devant le lit, les cheveux mouillés et tressés, gouttant sur les draps en chantier.

Elle regarde, sans les voir, de nouvelles marques, rouge sombre, sur ses bras et ses jambes, enfilant son linge. Elle glisse, comme un rituel, le chiffon contre la peau de son ventre, prenant soin qu'il ne soit pas visible.

Emma retrouve l'homme planté dans le salon, visiblement impatient et mécontent.

"Prends tes affaires, on décolle…" lui montrant un sac à dos sur le canapé.

Incrédule, elle se chausse rapidement et court presque attraper sa veste pendue à une patère avant de balancer le sac sur son dos.

Il la regarde faire avec un regard de pitié avant de se pencher au dessus d'elle, le regard faussement attendri, lui caressant le visage doucement.

"J't'emmène parce que j'peux vraiment pas faire autrement. J's'rai pas rentré ce soir pour te filer ta gamelle. Mais j'te préviens : je veux rien entendre. Tu t'la ramènes pas, tu fermes ta putain d'gueule. Sinon, j'te promets que j'te défonce. Et en public. Tu connais déjà ma règle,non ? Pas d'exception. Ok, ma douce ?"

Elle le regarde, les yeux clairs, refoulant comme un trépignement, hochant la tête, tandis qu'un sourire enfantin naît sur ses lèvres.

"J'espère que c'est juste parce que t'as besoin d'air…"

Ils sortent enfin du camping-car, avançant juste derrière dans les pas l'homme, alors qu'elle voit encore les inconnus se prosterner sur le passage de leur chef.

Elle cligne des yeux sous la lumière vive du soleil suivant le dos large de cuir noir devant elle, tandis que ses hommes ne tardent pas à le rejoindre, les encerclant tous deux dans la même formation que lors de leur évacuation d'Alexandria.

Elle réalise que cette fois, elle est à l'intérieur du cercle, qu'ils la protègent visiblement comme ils le protègent lui.

En avançant, elle croise des regards qui se redressent furtivement pour la regarder passer elle, sans risquer de se faire remarquer par Negan à deux pas devant. Elle reconnait Sherry, sur sa droite, plus proche, qui la fusille d'un regard noir. Emma ressent immédiatement l'expression d'une femme jalouse. Mais jalouse de quoi ?!

Un mouvement sur sa gauche lui fait à nouveau tourner la tête, découvrant Dwight qui cale sa foulée pour venir marcher à sa hauteur, continuant à regarder sa femme qu'ils ont déjà dépassée, comprenant aussi son message corporel. Il adresse une moue désolée à Emma en haussant les épaules.

Encore quelques mètres et Negan ouvre la portière d'un Chevrolet GMT931, aux vitres fumées, avant de s'effacer pour l'inviter à monter à l'intérieur. Emma se croit revenue au monde d'avant, n'imaginant pas qu'un tel véhicule puisse encore fonctionner. Elle réalise encore à quel point cet homme a un égo incommensurable.

Elle s'installe sur une des banquettes confortables, tout au fond. Negan n'exige pas qu'elle soit proche de lui alors qu'il s'installe juste derrière le siège passager. Elle regarde par la fenêtre, soulagée d'avoir un peu d'espace pendant quelques minutes au moins.

Les six banquettes se remplissent rapidement et en silence avant que le véhicule ne s'ébranle sur les nids de poule puis retrouve une route plus lisse et rectiligne.

Dwight s'est installé sans un mot à côté d'Emma, à sa gauche.

Simon occupe le siège passager et accapare entièrement l'attention du chef de clan qui discute avec les deux hommes à l'avant. Emma capte quelques bribes malgré elle, comprenant qu'ils parlent encore d'un groupe qui lui est étranger. Elle n'est pas réceptive, elle veut profiter de ce moment pour tenter de se détendre, de profiter du dehors, même si le décor lui est familier, il lui paraît malgré tout plus intéressant, plus lumineux, déboussolée d'avoir été isolée et cloîtrée pendant des jours entiers.

Le véhicule roule un bien plus long moment qu'elle n'aurait cru.

Dwight la fait sortir de sa bulle quand elle sent que quelque chose de relativement frais se pose contre son bras gauche. Elle tourne la tête vers lui, comme si elle le découvrait enfin là. Elle baisse les yeux sur la bouteille ouverte qu'il lui tend et lui prend des doigts avant de la porter à sa bouche.

Elle ne se gène pas pour tenir son regard, détaillant la partie ravagée de son visage, alors qu'elle prend son temps pour boire.

"Merci" dit elle assez bas en lui rendant la bouteille.

Sa voix naturellement timide est de toute manière couverte par le bruit ambiant dans l'habitacle.

"Que t'est-il arrivé ?" reprend elle en le désignant d'un mouvement de menton, levant les yeux.

Emma s'installe plus confortablement sur la large banquette individuelle, pliant une de ses jambes sous elle, elle tourne légèrement son dos pour poser son épaule droite sur la portière, , repliant son bras contre la vitre et y repose sa tête, pour faire mine de se reposer, et faire un peu plus face à son voisin. Ainsi, elle pense ne pas trop attirer l'attention des autres passagers et pouvoir ainsi échanger quelques mots avec l'homme blond.

"J'ai été lâche… commence-t-il. Et toi ? montrant sa cicatrice.

\- J'ai été veinarde...

\- Se faire ouvrir la tête comme une boîte de conserve, c'est d' la veine pour toi ? levant un sourcil sceptique

\- Ca aurait pu être plus définitif…" esquissant un sourire fataliste.

Le silence reprend sa place entre eux.

Ses pensées cessent de fuir au dehors, pour rester dans le véhicule. Elle réalise que Dwight n'est peut être pas l'ordure qu'il paraît. Il est peut être comme les gens qui se prosternent. A y repenser, Emma réalise qu'il a essayé de la prévenir de ce qu'elle pouvait risquer à s'enfuir, puis il a essayé de la protéger de Simon. Enfin, elle se dit que ce n'est peut être pas anodin s'il s'est installé sur ce siège là et pas sur un autre, plus éloigné.

"On arrive les gars ! annonce Simon plus fort du devant de l'habitacle. Tenez vous prêts pour un nouveau tour de Grand Huit ! ricane-t-il, faisant sourire les hommes.

Emma se redresse, son regard cherche la route, entre les fenêtres et les sièges. Elle ne croise que le regard perçant de Negan qui la fixe en plissant des yeux, suspicieux, n'ayant visiblement aucunement l'esprit à l'amusement. Elle sait qu'il sait qu'elle a parlé avec Dwight. Elle comprend aussi qu'il n'apprécie pas du tout. Mais elle ramasse son sac à ses pieds tandis que Negan descend du véhicule et reste près de la porte coulissante, laissant descendre les passagers un à un. Elle est la dernière à sortir, derrière Dwight plié en deux, qui passe à côté de l'homme sans un mot.

Elle marque un temps sur le seuil de véhicule, la tête juste penchée pour ne pas toucher le plafond. Negan lui offre un sourire blanc, lui tendant la main comme pour l'aider. Elle descend d'elle-même, mais il l'agrippe par le bras une fois sur le sol et se penche sur elle, pour être sûr qu'elle soit la seule à entendre ses mots :

"Tiens toi à carreau ma douce… sinon je pourrais bien obliger ton nouvel ami Dwight à te faire subir pire que sa gueule en feu…" de sa voix grave et glacée.

Emma le toise effrayée, tandis qu'il lui embrasse le coin du front d'un baiser sonore avant de lâcher sa prise.

"Aller les gars ! SHOW TIME !" levant Lucille sur son épaule, le sourire on ne peut plus carnassier.

Les hommes de Negan approchent de la porte renforcée du petit hôtel, attendant qu'on leur ouvre.

Emma s'est tenue d'abord en arrière, quand elle voit Negan glisser un mot à Simon qui ne tarde pas à s'approcher de la jeune femme, la saisissant fermement par un bras, la tirant avec lui, sur la droite, à la tête du groupe.

Elle échange un regard avec Dwight qui se tient sur la gauche, attiré par le mouvement.

"Tu vas rester là, p'tite souris… souffle le géant tandis qu'il lui lâche le bras. Reste tranquille et profite du spectacle…"

Emma lève les yeux vers lui, qui la détaille de haut en bas, sans aucune gêne, en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, tripotant sa moustache noire.

Dégoûtée, elle s'écarte d'un pas, lui tournant légèrement le dos, préférant encore observer Lucille, toujours posée sur l'épaule de Negan, à moins de deux mètres sur sa gauche.

"Ma très chère Abby ! Je suis enchanté de vous revoir enfin !" commence Negan, écartant les bras pour l'accueillir, alors qu'une femme d'un âge déjà avancé s'approche de leur groupe.

La femme est grande et imperceptiblement courbée, les cheveux longs et blancs lui tombent dans le dos en une fine queue de cheval à la base de la nuque. Sa peau est ridée et mate. Son regard est droit et franc. Elle ne paraît pas ravie de voir l'homme sur le seuil de son refuge, et ne semble surtout pas s'en cacher.

"Tu peux faire avancer ton véhicule jusqu'ici ? Un de mes hommes va prendre le volant.

\- Nous n'avons rien à vous donner cette fois… articule-t-elle, ferme.

\- Je te demande pardon ? demande Negan, se penchant légèrement vers la femme, portant une main à son oreille, sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Comme vous le savez, nos parcelles sont petites, dans le jardin intérieur. Elles n'ont pas assez donné pour nourrir mes gens et les vôtres…

\- C'est pour ça que vous allez nous donner ce que vous avez au moins récolté…

\- Mais nous n'aurons plus rien… ! s'insurge-t-elle la voix commençant à chevroter légèrement.

\- J'entends bien… mais ce n'est pas notre marché, donc ce n'est pas mon problème, ma chère… haussant ses épaules larges.

Emma aperçoit des gens, dans le hall derrière la femme, qui s'approchent timidement, n'osant sortir et surtout pas intervenir.

Elle sent la tension de l'échange monter d'un cran alors que les hommes autour d'elles commencent à ricaner doucement.

Puis elle est focalisée sur la vieille femme, stupéfaite et admirative de son aplomb vis à vis de l'homme face à elle. Elle a envie de la prévenir qu'elle a affaire à un psychopathe meurtrier et que ce n'est peut être pas la meilleure manière de gérer la situation.

"Nous avons roulé pendant des heures, jusqu'ici pour venir vous voir et c'est un peu comme si tu ne pouvais pas nous recevoir… Tu comprends bien que nous soyons déçus, non ? Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait, Abigail ? demande encore l'homme en noir, l'air soudain soucieux, passant une main sur son menton, frottant doucement sa barbe courte.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée… d'une voix qui est pourtant dépourvue de compassion. Mais nous n'avons plus la possibilité de fournir… portant son regard sur Emma, comme si elle pouvait y trouver un quelconque soutien.

\- Pas tant que moi… tu peux me croire…"

Puis, tout s'accélère.

Emma entend d'abord l'inspiration sonore que prend Negan près d'elle, tandis qu'elle voit Lucille s'élever dans les airs, presque gracieusement, tenue par les deux mains du grand homme.

Elle voit l'arme meurtrière se balancer, partant là-bas, davantage sur la gauche et revenir dans un balancement large et sifflant.

Tout se passe en même temps.

"HOME RUN ! crie la voix grave de Negan

\- Super swing !" le félicite Simon joyeusement, toujours en arrière.

Emma entend les commentaires, voit le visage de la femme aux cheveux blanc se tourner vers elle, se disloquer en une bouillie rouge vif, et sent une pluie tiède qui s'abat sur son visage, l'obligeant à cligner des yeux par réflexe, avant de les rouvrir, et les écarquiller encore davantage devant le corps qui est tombé à terre.

En reculant d'un pas, elle regarde Negan qui soulève encore Lucille au dessus de sa tête, et l'abat, et l'abat, et l'abat encore sur le cadavre qu'elle mutile davantage à chaque coup.

Le même bruit que cette nuit d'enfer se reproduit envahissant ses oreilles et toute sa tête. Elle réalise que sa position d'alors et le noir nocturne lui avaient bien épargné les images du massacre. Mais cette fois, en plein jour, elle ne rate effectivement rien du spectacle sanglant.

Emma porte ses mains à sa bouche, avant de se reculer encore, d'abord lentement, puis pivotant pour prendre ses jambes à son cou. Mais elle rencontre bien vite le torse massif de Simon, figé lui aussi devant l'exécution, les yeux brillants.

Il la réceptionne entre ses bras, un sourire malsain aux lèvres en baissant les yeux vers elle.

"Où tu vas p'tite souris ? Tu veux partir avant la fin du show ?! Pas sympa pour les acteurs !"

Pendant ses mots, elle fixe droit devant elle, à hauteur de son regard. Puis elle lève les yeux vers lui, tout en dégainant le M&P9 du holster de l'homme contre elle.

Elle recule et le met en joue. Simon éclate de rire en levant les mains en l'air.

"Woah ! Balèze la p'tite souris !

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ma douce ?! demande Negan derrière elle, calmement.

La panique lui saisit tout le corps alors qu'elle pivote à nouveau sur elle pour faire face à l'homme en noir, le visant avec le smith et wesson qu'elle tient à deux mains.

Elle regarde derrière lui, ce qu'il reste du corps d'Abigail.

"Quoi ?" demande Negan écartant encore les bras, innocemment, en s'approchant lentement d'elle.

Lucille dans le prolongement de sa main dégouline de liquide rouge et de matière organique.

"Abby connaissait les règles… Elle ne les a pas respectées… haussant les épaules. Elle savait les conséquences…Je te l'ai dit : pas d'exception..."

Emma ne peut retenir un gémissement, tandis que ses bras tendus devant elle font trembler l'arme entre ses mains. Elle ouvre la bouche mais rien n'en sort tandis qu'une douleur fulgurante lui saisit la nuque.

Tout tourne autour d'elle subitement avant qu'elle ne perde l'équilibre et sente ses genoux et sa tête se cogner contre le sol.

Ses yeux se ferment lentement, mais ses oreilles bourdonnantes perçoivent encore les bruits alentour.

"Qu'est c'que t'as fait putain d'crétin ?! s'écrit Negan qui se précipite près d'elle, en regardant au delà d'elle.

\- Ba… elle allait t'tirer d'ssus ! se défend le géant, remettant son fusil qu'il tient par le canon, en place dans son dos.

\- Mais quel putain d'abruti ! Elle allait tirer sur personne ! Elle n'a même pas enlevé la sécurité que tu as toi-même mis à ton propre flingue ! T'es vraiment qu'un trouduc, crétin ! rugit-il avant de se redresser.

Emma ouvre doucement les yeux, se tournant sur le dos, voyant Negan l'enjamber pour s'approcher de son compagnon d'un pas rapide. Elle entend les bruits de lutte, alors que Negan administre, sans sommation, un coup de poing magistral dans la face de l'homme débarqué des années '70. Ce dernier semble perdre l'équilibre mais se reprend, sans un mot et sans riposter, se contentant de porter une main à sa lèvre fendue.

"On a encore besoin d'elle, putain d'enfoiré… gronde-t-il en revenant sur ses pas. T'as toujours rien compris ma parole ?!"

Il s'accroupit vers Emma, tournant doucement son visage vers lui.

"Ca va ma douce ? demande-t-il gentiment.

Avec des précautions exagérées, Negan aide Emma à se redresser et la prend sous les bras pour la soulever, ne touchant qu'à peine le sol, la tête bringuebalant contre son torse.

Il l'emmène rapidement à l'intérieur du Chevrolet, ne tenant même pas compte des hurlements des réfugiés de l'hôtel derrière lui.

Ses hommes les tiennent en joue, couvrant les arrières de leur chef de clan trop occupé à s'occuper de la jeune femme.

Dwight fixe Simon d'un regard interrogateur en s'approchant. Ce dernière lève les yeux au ciel, haussant les épaules.

"Qu'est ce qui lui prend avec ce sac d'os ?! dit Simon un peu plus bas.

\- Elle est la clé d'Alexandria… explique le blond, comme une évidence.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on en a à foutre de ces cons là ?!

\- Ils ont fait exploser Bud et son groupe et exécuté Primo et tous nos gars à l'observatoire, j'te rappelle !

\- Bon ok, mais elle, j'veux dire ?

\- Ca va les p'tites pétasses ?! On vous dérange pas trop à l'heure de votre thé ?! surgit Negan à côté des hommes, surpris dans leur conversation.

Sans un mot de plus, les deux hommes s'activent pour s'installer à l'intérieur du gros véhicule dont le moteur tourne déjà.

Simon reprend sa place à l'avant, alors que Dwight prend la place libre derrière le siège du chauffeur.

Negan passe au fond du véhicule, sur le siège libre à côté de la banquette où il a déposé la jeune femme. Il a allongé le dossier à demi et l'a installée sur le côté, dos à la portière.

Un silence lourd envahit l'habitacle, alors que les cris du dehors s'estompent rapidement, tandis que le gros monospace reprend la route.

Emma est sonnée mais pas inconsciente. Un bras replié sous sa tête et les jambes recroquevillées pour tenir toute entière sur la banquette, elle baisse les yeux pour croiser le regard de Dwight, visiblement plus que jamais désolé et inquiet.

"Ca va aller ma douce… entend-elle murmurer son voisin, qui pose sa grande main sur tout le côté de sa tête, recouvrant son oreille.

Elle lève alors les yeux vers lui. Son regard semble si sincère, si inquiet pour elle. Elle secoue doucement la tête, ne retenant plus ses larmes. Elle a envie de hurler pour évacuer la panique, la peur viscérale qu'elle a ressenties, là dehors. Mais elle ne peut que sangloter en silence, sachant que sa voix s'est encore éteinte sous le choc. Elle est surtout convaincue de rester prisonnière de ce groupe jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent à la tuer. Purement et simplement.

Mais Negan se méprend en voyant couler ses larmes, se penchant encore davantage sur elle, posant sa bouche sur sa tempe intacte.

"Ca va aller… Pourquoi avoir tant de peine pour une vieille que tu ne connaissais même pas ?... Ca va aller... Je te promets..." répète-t-il juste pour elle.

Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il passe un linge propre et sec sur son visage, mais il semble s'y appliquer, ne cessant pas de la fixer. Alors elle se laisse faire, comme depuis le début de leur rencontre.

* * *

 _ **Merci merci d'être venu jusqu'ici !**_

 _ **Et à demain pour le der des der !**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Je vais commencer par répondre aux reviews que j'ai reçues en guest (et qui n'apparaissent pas, mais peut être est-ce une question de temps...)**_

 _ **mhi59 - merci merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et merci de tes encouragements !**_

 _ **Sam - bravo également d'avoir tenu le choc ^^ et merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements...**_

 _ **Je suis ravie que cette petite fic vous ait plu, vraiment...**_

 _ **Bon... J'ai bien compris que vous vous languissiez alors je vous laisse découvrir cet ultime chapitre, et on se retrouve en bas ?...**_

* * *

Ils roulent encore des heures entières. Emma reste étendue, éveillée, silencieuse et calme, comme les autres passagers. Elle se dit que l'événement de la journée a peut être touché aussi les hommes présents et que leur retour au Sanctuaire est souhaité par chacun, comme elle l'espère elle-même.

Ils font une pause le long de la route, en pleine forêt en fin d'après-midi.

Ils se restaurent dehors, debout sur le bitume, se partageant les victuailles qu'ils ont emmenées dans leurs sacs respectifs, comme un joyeux pic-nic entre amis, dans une forêt dénuée de tout cadavre ambulant.

Emma, laissée seule sur sa banquette, se permet de sortir à son tour du véhicule. L'air tiède la dégourdit tandis qu'elle fait quelques pas fragiles le long du véhicule, se guidant de la main sur la carrosserie réchauffée.

Elle arrive à l'arrière du GMT, dont le hayon est grand ouvert. Les hommes tournent la tête vers elle, s'interrompant dans leurs conversations discrètes.

Negan s'écarte de Simon, s'approchant d'elle avec un sourire.

"Comment vas-tu ? l'invitant à s'asseoir sur le plancher du coffre, tandis qu'elle hoche la tête.

A peine installée, Dwight surgit à côté d'eux, lui tendant une bouteille d'eau d'une main et une pomme de l'autre.

Elle le remercie à nouveau du regard, après avoir bu et rendu le récipient. Elle croque dans la pomme, reconnaissante, alors que l'homme blond la regarde, ne pouvant cacher son air préoccupé, avant de retourner vers le reste du groupe, sans avoir osé dire un mot pour autant.

"On n'en a plus pour très longtemps… explique Negan, étonnamment compatissant. Tu pourras te reposer, ensuite."

.

.

Encore quelques instants et ils reprennent la route.

Chacun rejoint sa place docilement. Dwight reste devant, derrière le chauffeur. Mais en faisant mine de participer à la conversation avec Simon, il se tient à moitié tourné sur son siège pour garder les fauteuils du fond dans son champ de vision.

Emma a repris sa position, recroquevillée sur la longue banquette, face à la portière, alors que Negan ne la quitte pas des yeux, la cajolant doucement de sa grande main sur son crâne rasé. Il ne l'a pas toujours suivi dans son cheminement, mais là, Dwight doit s'avouer qu'il est complètement largué. Negan maltraite cette pauvre fille faible si ouvertement, tel un jouet, tel un petit animal de compagnie, comme si c'était plus fort que lui.

Et là, maintenant, qu'est-ce-qu'il est en train de lui chuchoter ? Dwight voit bien qu'il murmure quelque chose à la jeune femme, penché sur elle, sa bouche bougeant lentement, frôlant son oreille gauche, alors qu'elle a les yeux clos depuis déjà un moment.

Le chef de clan murmure, regardant par la fenêtre, un sourire sournois au coin des lèvres. Il sait qu'elle songe, qu'elle somnole. Il sait qu'elle l'entend aussi. Comme tous ces derniers jours où elle elle s'est assoupie des heures entières sur le canapé blanc

Dwight ne peut retenir le frisson qui lui hérisse soudain l'échine alors qu'il se force à regarder la route, ne voulant plus être témoin de ce qu'il a peur de comprendre. Tant que cette fille est là, Sherry est en sécurité. Dwight veut en rester là.

.

.

Emma somnole des minutes entières, perdant la notion de tout autour d'elle, rêvant pourtant beaucoup, sans pour autant se souvenir de quoi précisément. Elle sait qu'elle entend quelqu'un fredonner, c'est sans doute elle-même. Elle rêve aussi de Rick. Il est tellement sérieux, mais pas moins qu'à son habitude à son égard. Elle sait qu'elle le voit mort. Plusieurs fois… puis elle s'éveille, par moments, en un sursaut, sentant alors une main sur sa tempe rasée, tiède, presque réconfortante.

Au travers de la vitre fumée, avec le dossier du siège poussé en arrière, elle ne voit que le ciel plus sombre qu'il n'est au dehors. Des traînées de différents gris marbrent encore sa surface. Elle réalise que la journée tire une nouvelle fois à sa fin, même si elle a encore perdu la perception du temps. Comme si un signal l'avait inconsciemment éveillée, elle sent le véhicule ralentir et s'arrêter.

"Tout le monde descend !" annonce Negan joyeusement.

Elle pose à nouveau le pied à terre, se redressant, ignorant l'aide que lui offre le grand homme qui dépose son sac à dos à ses pieds.

Le soleil est couché et le ciel se colore de feu à travers la cime des arbres.

Emma regarde autour d'elle puis tourne rapidement les yeux vers son voisin, incrédule.

"Nous voilà arrivés, ma douce…" dit Negan tout bas avec un léger sourire.

Elle regarde le prolongement de la route et est saisie d'une indicible terreur.

Cela ne se peut pas… ! Elle pensait qu'il l'avait emmenée pour assister une nouvelle fois à cette exécution sommaire, pour la briser davantage, pour la garder définitivement sous son jougs. Elle pensait que sa réaction paniquée l'avait suffisamment comblé, rassuré sur l'ampleur de l'emprise qu'il avait gagnée sur elle.

Elle pensait qu'ils rentraient au Sanctuaire, se réjouissant presque de retrouver son ennui lent, pesant, et inoffensif.

Mais là, sur cette route, elle n'est pas perdue. Elle sait que quelques mètres plus loin elle pourra apercevoir le portail d'Alexandria.

Emma secoue la tête en se tournant vers l'homme qui se méprend et semble même touché par sa détresse.

"Tu savais pourtant que ce n'était pas définitif, ma douce…caressant sa mâchoire du bout du doigt. Nous devons nous quitter, pour que tu retrouves ton clan…mais peut être qu'un jour, quand les choses auront changé, quand ils seront moins bornés, nous pourrons rester ensemble, mon amour."

Encore une fois, Negan se trompe sur la signification de l'agitation de la jeune femme.

Elle sait que l'homme n'hésitera plus à les exécuter tous… et elle avec. Mais qu'importe ?

Et pourquoi ne pas retourner au Sanctuaire, s'offrir, comme elle l'avait compris, à vie cette fois, pour préserver sa famille ?

Alors, Emma s'abaisse encore davantage, s'il est encore possible. Elle s'approche plus près de l'homme. Sa veste est trop ajustée à sa carrure longiligne, le zip argenté monté jusqu'à la hauteur de son foulard rouge pour qu'elle puisse y trouver une prise quelconque. Alors elle glisse quelques doigts sous sa ceinture, pour la coller encore contre son bassin, attirant les yeux bruns et déjà luisants de l'homme sur son geste.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux, ma douce… ? instantanément émoustillé

 _\- Garde moi_ … articule-t-elle, le fixant intensément, alors qu'aucun son n'est émis.

\- Oh ma puce… Tu sais bien que c'est ce que je veux… Mais tu sais aussi qu'un marché est un marché… et je remplis ma part… pour cette fois. J'peux pas blairer ces types là-bas… lls ont fait trop de mal pour que je puisse laisser passer, tu comprends ? Je me doute que tu n'y es pour rien… C'est ma réputation qu'est en jeu là… J'peux..."

Emma l'interrompt en tendant un bras vers sa nuque, l'attirant à elle, l'obligeant à se pencher jusqu'à elle, alors qu'elle se hisse sur la pointe de ses pieds. Elle le fixe et il se laisse noyer par ses yeux ocres alors que leurs souffles se mélangent, avant qu'il ne sente les lèvres de la jeune femme emprisonner les siennes.

Il ne tarde pas à prendre à nouveau le dessus, la serrant d'un bras autour de sa taille, la soulevant encore trop facilement, fourrant son autre main sur sa nuque, en se redressant. Il force le passage de ses dents serrées de sa langue qui va fouiller sa bouche sans douceur. Les tendons de la mâchoire d'Emma lui font rapidement mal tant leur baiser est vorace.

A bout de souffle, il consent à la reposer au sol, toujours enlacés. Dans un soupir satisfait en direction du ciel, il se penche encore sur elle pour lui embrasser les lèvres plus délicatement.

"Tu es vraiment pleine de délicieuses surprises, ma douce…" murmure-t-il.

Negan se redresse et la fait pivoter face à la rue devant elle. Il lui installe son sac à dos, comme à une enfant le jour de la rentrée scolaire.

"Fais qu'ils remplissent leur part, et reviens moi vite… parce que tu me manques déjà…" avant de la pousser doucement en avant, humant une dernière fois sa tresse alors qu'elle fait ses premiers pas.

.

.

Emma n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Elle a échoué. Et en même temps, même s'ils sont dorénavant condamnés, elle sait qu'au bout du chemin, elle va retrouver sa famille.

Alors elle avance, d'un pas d'abord lent et hésitant. Elle se retourne vers Negan, peut être va-t-il la retenir, à la dernière minute. Elle voit les hommes s'approcher de lui, silencieux, presque recueillis. Elle croise encore le regard de Dwight, clairement incrédule.

Elle avance alors d'un pas un peu plus assuré, quand elle aperçoit, au-delà des voitures percées de longues tiges de fer, le portail fermé d'Alexandria.

Les Sauveurs lui sont encore visibles, légèrement camouflés par les troncs d'arbres bordant le virage large.

Elle discerne une tête sur le poste de guet, à droite de la porte, mais elle est bien incapable de l'identifier. Elle avance, dans le bruit du vent faisant craquer le bois vivant. Quand des râles morts surgissent sur sa droite, la faisant sursauter.

Surprotégée ces derniers temps, elle réalise qu'elle n'a pas vu de rôdeur depuis des jours entiers. D'autant que celui-ci approche plus vite qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

Sans plus réfléchir, elle porte sa main à sa taille, prête à saisir son petit couteau. Mais elle ne trouve que le bout de tissu rouge dépassant légèrement.

Relevant la tête rapidement vers le cadavre qui est à moins d'un mètre d'elle, elle se jette sur lui, tentant de le pousser de son bras replié. Mais son avant bras droit glisse sous la cage thoracique du rôdeur. La peau grise se déchire sur les os des côtes et son bras entre dans ses entrailles pourries qui tombent à terre, répandant leur odeur infecte, éclaboussant leurs jambes à tout deux. La poussée d'Emma s'arrête enfin contre sa colonne vertébrale, mais elle lève les yeux sur le rôdeur qui ne s'est finalement pas écarté d'elle, l'enlaçant de ses bras tendus, emmêlant ses doigts crochus dans ses mèches défaites, prêt à se pencher pour trouer sa peau blanche.

Elle le pousse encore, posant sa main gauche à plat sur sa cage thoracique, priant pour qu'elle ne cède pas à son tour. Sentant une résistance, elle pousse plus fort pour le faire tomber en arrière.

Elle recule précipitamment pour s'éloigner du cadavre et tenter de gagner du temps, mettant la largeur de la route entre elle et lui, tout en percevant un peu de mouvement du côté des arbres, vers les Sauveurs.

.

.

Dwight a épaulé l'arbalète noire.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! s'exclame Negan, surpris.

\- Faut l'aider ! Elle n'est même pas armée ! s'appliquant à viser, affolé.

\- Baisse ça D., putain ! posant la main sur l'arc de l'arme et l'abaissant de force.

\- Mais… ! ne peut-il plus s'empêcher de protester.

\- Elle est armée, voyons ! rit-il. Et même si elle se fait bouffer là, maintenant ?! Qu'est ce que ça peut foutre ?!

\- Mais j'croyais que…

\- On va les fumer de toute manière, ces putains d'connards..." sur le ton de la conversation, haussant les épaules, en regardant la jeune femme se démener contre le corps putride.

Il porte alors une main à sa bouche pour faire porte-voix :

"Emma ! Ton sac, Chérie ! Regarde dans ton sac ! crie-t-il. Tu vois, je l'aide en plus…" conclut Negan, avec un sourire angélique, en regardant Dwight près de lui, médusé.

.

.

Kent monte la garde depuis le coucher du soleil. Du haut de son perchoir, il observe les couleurs changeantes du ciel dégagé.

Quand des éclats de voix le font tourner la tête vers l'extérieur de l'enceinte, la-bas, au delà du virage.

Il tend l'oreille, convaincu de ne pas avoir halluciné.

"Y a un truc là-bas !" prévient-il, s'adressant à Francine faisant les cents pas devant le portail.

Il utilise le viseur du AR-15 pour mieux voir au loin, découvrant du mouvement.

"Appelle Rick ! Vite ! Y a du grabuge !"

.

.

Emma recule à l'extrémité de la route goudronnée, gardant le cadavre dans son champ de vision.

"...regarde ton sac !" entend-elle Negan lui conseiller.

Elle pose un genou à terre, ouvrant son sac, s'escrimant avec les attaches qu'elle ne connaît pas. Elle ne l'a même pas ouvert durant le voyage, persuadée qu'il lui avait juste mis du linge de change pour satisfaire sa névrose maniaque de la propreté, ayant seulement compris qu'ils allaient découcher.

Mais il n'y a aucun linge, aucune nourriture non plus dans le sac.

Elle y découvre son holster qu'il lui avait défait, l'ayant abandonné au sol, et discerne un petit manche au fond emmêlé avec les lanières de cuir.

Elle cherche à le dégager, tournant la tête vers Negan, n'en croyant pas ses yeux qu'il lui ait rendu son arme.

"Dépêche ma douce, il arrive ! s'exclame-t-il encore, comme pour la prévenir, amusé.

Elle le voit taper des mains, comme pour l'encourager. Elle revient au macchabée qui s'approche effectivement à nouveau d'elle tandis que ses mains trifouillent frénétiquement dans le sac. Elle regarde encore une fois ce qu'elle fait, alors qu'elle sent les doigts de la créature toucher ses épaules et se laisser tomber sur elle.

Perdant le peu d'équilibre qu'elle préservait, accroupie sur la pointe de ses pieds, elle s'étale de tout son long, n'ayant que le temps de se laisser tomber sur le dos, sous le corps mort et mouvant. Le visage du rôdeur est à quelques centimètres du sien. Une bave noirâtre dégouline de sa bouche béante et vient se poser sur la joue d'Emma qui tourne la tête pour éviter de recevoir le liquide pourri dans le nez ou la bouche.

Elle parvient à le tenir à distance, poussant l'épaule de sa chemise en lambeaux, sentant sa clavicule sous sa paume. Elle voit Negan applaudir au loin et Dwight à côté de lui, l'arbalète noire pendant au bout de son bras, immobile.

Elle ferme les yeux, plus écoeurée par cette image que celle du rôdeur décomposé, s'activant mollement sur elle.

Elle enfouit la lame de son couteau dans la tête morte, lui jetant un dernier regard avant de le dégager et de se redresser lentement.

"Bravo ! Ca, c'est ma nana !" entend-elle commenter Negan encore plus fort, d'un ton ravi et fier.

.

.

Kent entend d'autres exclamations qui résonnent dans le bois, sans vraiment comprendre les mots prononcés.

"Qu'est ce que tu vois ?! accourt Rick, suivi de près par Daryl.

\- Y a quelqu'un qui parle… qui rigole… l'oeil toujours collé à son viseur, comme cherchant quelque chose dans la nuit tombante.

\- Quoi ?! T'entends des…" s'interrompant, percevant la voix à son tour.

Il se tourne vers Daryl.

"Nana ?!... répétant, incrédule, le mot qu'il pense avoir compris, face à son ami, concentré.

\- Emma… maugrée le chasseur, hochant la tête, convaincu.

Rick dégaine son colt portant à nouveau son attention sur la vigie.

"Kent ?!"

.

.

Emma attrape son sac et se redresse, reprenant son souffle, en essuyant sa lame contre sa cuisse, avant de la glisser à sa taille d'un geste sûr, retrouvant sa place naturelle.

Elle se dirige vers Alexandria, sachant qu'elle va être dans la visée du guet dans deux ou trois pas.

"Courage mon amour ! Je viens te chercher bientôt ! promet encore Negan dans son dos.

Elle avance, sans se retourner, d'un pas lent mais ample.

Elle prie presque pour que la personne là-bas, sur le guet, ne la reconnaisse pas et lui tire une balle, là.

Maintenant.

"C'est une femme… décrit Kent. Elle a dû se battre contre un rôdeur, c'est pour ça que je voyais du mouvement, mais rien de précis… Elle arrive ! la voyant avancer à nouveau.

\- Mais est ce que tu la reconnais ?! s'impatiente le flic.

\- Je pourrais pas jurer… haussant les épaules, focalisé.

\- Alors on ouvre… ordonne Rick, braquant son colt vers la porte close, après un regard à son ami.

Francine commence à enlever la barre maintenant le portail immobile. Elle entend Daryl armer son M4 qu'il met également en joue face au grillage qui se meut lentement dans son rail, devant leurs yeux.

La femme est consciente que sa tête passe devant leur champ de visée, à hauteur des deux canons meurtriers. Trois fois. Mais elle termine sa manoeuvre, concentrée, gardant son sang-froid, ayant confiance.

.

.

Emma avance à son rythme, n'ayant pas la force d'aller plus vite, malgré le besoin de plus en plus pressant d'être en sécurité dans l'enceinte de sa ville. Elle dépasse un à un les véhicules mutilés de tiges de fer alors qu'elle entend le grincement familier du portail glissant sur ses rails, ouvrant devant elle un nouveau morceau de ciel crépusculaire.

Elle pense identifier Kent qui la tient en joue derrière l'AR-15 de Sasha, un sourire tremblant flottant sur ses lèvres. Deux hommes se tiennent debout derrière le panneau du portail qui s'est ouvert. Elle reconnaît immédiatement les silhouettes des deux amis, à contre-jour, qui la visent eux aussi de leurs armes sombres.

Incapable de se présenter à voix haute, Emma se contente de poser ses deux mains sur sa tête. Un courant d'air lui caresse le ventre, alors que le bas de son maillot ajusté dévoile le manche de son couteau et le bout du tissu rouge.

.

.

Il ne reste à la femme que quelques mètres à peine à parcourir.

A côté de lui, Rick ne bronche pas. Alors Daryl continue à brandir son M4 en visant au-delà de la tête de son amie, au cas où.

Elle avance si lentement, elle paraît si lasse, si meurtrie. Immobile, il ne peut s'empêcher de reporter une seconde son regard sur son visage. Elle est maculée de saletés, comme mouchetée de tâches sombres qu'on aurait étalées avant de les laisser sécher. Sur une de ses joues brille de la matière visqueuse, sans doute généreusement laissée par le rôdeur qu'elle a visiblement abattu avant d'arriver jusqu'à eux.

Il réalise qu'elle expose à nouveau son crâne ras, sa cicatrice et ses fils sombres, sa tresse pendant sur son épaule opposée, des mèches défaites barrant son visage et d'autres volant dans son dos.

Elle a levé les mains sur sa tête, comme si elle se rendait. Comme si elle se reconnaissait coupable. Coupable de quoi, bordel ?!

Son oeil bleu est encore attiré par la blancheur de son ventre qui se dénude à sa ceinture, contrastant avec la couleur de son pantalon noir, qu'il ne lui connaît pas, lui aussi visiblement humide et couvert de morceaux de barbarque pourrie. Une rougeur, sombre, qui semble vouloir déborder bizarrement, le fait tressaillir. Il redoute une plaie ouverte, ou pire. Une morsure ?!

Il ne reste qu'une poignée de mètres entre eux.

"Daryl !" gronde son voisin toujours vigilant.

N'y tenant plus, le chasseur baisse son arme et passe le seuil pour se précipiter vers son amie.

Il pose les yeux vers sa taille, levant son maillot sans préliminaire, redoutant de découvrir le pire. Il n'est même pas conscient qu'elle ne fait aucun geste pour l'empêcher, aucun mouvement de recul instinctif, comme si ce corps n'appartenait plus à personne, alors qu'il sait combien cette zone lui est inaccessible. Mais à la place de sang, il découvre son chiffon rouge et sale, tout contre la peau de la jeune femme. Daryl ne peut retenir un soupir de soulagement.

Il a égaré ce chiffon de travail depuis des jours entiers, incapable de le retrouver, pensant l'avoir définitivement perdu.

La regardant enfin, elle lève les yeux aussi vers lui et il ne voit que son petit menton qui tremble et le sourire triste qu'elle lui offre, bien plus fragile que lors de son départ, alors que ses yeux oranges se brouillent.

.

.

Il regarde la jeune femme s'éloigner d'un pas lent mais déterminé. Il ne peut nier qu'elle va effectivement manquer à ses nuits. Mais il ne le reconnaîtra certainement pas ouvertement.

Il sait que cette fille n'est pas que celle qu'il a rencontrée. Elle est bien plus forte que la petite créature sur laquelle il s'est défoulé plusieurs fois par jour, plus solide que la femme qu'il a voulu briser, juste pour s'amuser.

"A toi de jouer ma jolie…" l'encourage Negan.

* * *

 _ **Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une super season premiere pour cette 7ème...**_

 _ **Et rendez-vous à la mid-season... ici...peut être... ou ailleurs... ?! ;)**_

 _ **Plein de merci à ceux qui sont venus et à ceux qui suivront**_

 _ **A bientôt en tous cas !**_

 _ **Source pour les armes des perso : www . imfdb wiki/Main_Page (supprimez les espaces)**_


End file.
